


Anástasis

by Eyebrows_Tea, Izuspp, Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrows_Tea/pseuds/Eyebrows_Tea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo dos civilizaciones buscan renacer de las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron imperios tecnológicos y militares, y de cómo un amor entre dos distintas razas, nació entre todo el caos de la guerra. AU EruRi





	1. Camino hacia el renacer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Anástasis (ENG)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603863) by [Eyebrows_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrows_Tea/pseuds/Eyebrows_Tea), [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp), [Marian_Nightroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic, estan a punto de comenzar un viaje el cual tiene satisfacción y entretenimiento garantizados. Estamos sumamente emocionadas con este nuevo proyecto, en el cual hemos "dejado el alma" y en extremo satisfechas con el resultado. De todo corazón, esperamos que lo amen así como ya lo estamos haciendo nosotras.
> 
> "La palabra griega a·ná·sta·sis, que significa literalmente 'levantamiento; alzamiento', se emplea con frecuencia en las Escrituras Griegas Cristianas para referirse a la resurrección de los muertos"
> 
> La idea del título, salió al escuchar la canción de la OST de Yuri on Ice del mismo nombre. Pensamos que la música le va perfecto al fic, y el significado de la palabra también. ¡Este será un renacer como jamás lo han visto! Estamos seguras de que será simplemente ¡ÉPICO!

Los firmes pasos generaban un sonido hueco al andar por el frío pasillo de metal. Con pulcritud, se acomodó el traje y se aseguró que la insignia sobre su pecho, estuviese colocada en forma perfectamente simétrica; antes de accionar el interruptor que abría la puerta. El casi inaudible sonido de sus miembros cibernéticos, era lo único que rasgaba el silencio mientras se adentraba al salón, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no interrumpir la clase.

_"En el universo, habitan cientos de miles de razas de seres vivos distintas. Cada una con particularidades que las hacen únicas, y les proveen de distintos mecanismos de supervivencia. Stahl, nuestra especie, es el resultado de milenios de evolución y perfeccionamiento; habiendo llegado a convertirse en una de las más avanzadas formas de vida, de esta y otras galaxias._

_Como sabrán, hemos sido dotados de órganos cibernéticos, que varían de individuo a individuo, dependiendo de los genes dominantes de sus progenitores. Dichas piezas mecánicas, se han llegado a fusionar y compenetrar tanto con las partes orgánicas de los individuos de nuestra especie, que funcionan como un solo sistema, dependiente el uno del otro. En resumen, aunque dichas partes sean inorgánicas, están ligadas a todas las funciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Por tanto, al ser herido en cualquiera de estos miembros, el individuo puede experimentar el mismo dolor que sentiría, si el daño lo estuviese recibiendo en una parte orgánica de su cuerpo. De igual forma, las partes mecánicas pueden sufrir hemorragias, tanto internas como externas, si no son tratadas con el debido cuidado; ya que cuentan con toda una ramificación de venas y arterias al igual que el resto del cuerpo._

_Aun siendo así, poseen la flexibilidad de poder ser reemplazadas por otros miembros del mismo tipo, si sufrieran de algún malfuncionamiento; claro está, con el debido procedimiento médico-mecánico, a fin de evitar la pérdida del miembro, o de la vida misma. Aquellos individuos que poseen un corazón biónico, son los que tienen esperanzas de vida más altas y resistencia a diferentes enfermedades más delicadas, pero son también quienes están más propensos a perder la vida si se presentase alguna complicación o desperfecto en el órgano cardíaco, ya que ni con toda la tecnología actual, es posible tratar este órgano el cien por ciento de las veces…"_

Erwin caminó en la oscuridad, la cual era solo disipada por el proyector holográfico que mostraba diferentes imágenes, mientras la voz robótica impartía la lección. Los estudiantes eran niños de escasa edad, apenas si llegaban a los cincuenta y siete años. Sin embargo, ya estaban siendo entrenados para adquirir todos los conocimientos en lo que respectaba a su raza, el mundo en donde vivían, la situación actual, la guerra; y todo lo que necesitaban saber para convertirse en miembros activos de su militarizada sociedad. El rubio se detuvo para observar a la clase. Su ojo derecho, poseía un color comparable al cielo que se podía observar desde la superficie de los planetas que poseen atmósfera, la cual provoca un efecto visual al ser traspasada por la luz blanca proveniente de los rayos del sol. Su ojo izquierdo, por el contrario, era mecánico, arraigado a su cráneo como cualquier órgano más, pero visiblemente cibernético y con capacidades más avanzadas que las de su vecino; poseyendo vista telescópica y microscópica, según la situación lo ameritara. Ambos órganos, observaban a los infantes con escrutinio. A simple vista, el hombre era capaz de discernir cuáles de aquellos niños se convertirían en los más fieros soldados, quienes serían utilizados para luchar en la guerra, en un futuro no tan lejano.

_"Kojo, nuestro planeta, solía albergar infinidad de organismos animales y vegetales, pero con la llegada de nuestros antepasados, y su modo de vida tecnológico y la carrera industrial que desarrollaron; poco a poco fueron sustituyendo todos los recursos naturales por máquinas, y metal. Nuestros antepasados Stahl, vivían para la guerra y atacaban otros mundos en busca de metales para aumentar el tamaño de sus ciudades. Finalmente, casi el cien por ciento del planeta se cubrió de estos materiales, pero nuestros antepasados, por más mecánicos que llegaron a ser, aún eran seres orgánicos, que necesitaban recursos naturales para sobrevivir._

_Una vez estos se hubieron acabado en Kojo, con tal de no abandonar el planeta que tanto les había costado forjar, los antiguos Stahl se dedicaron a atacar a otras civilizaciones más rudimentarias, obteniendo así sus alimentos y demás recursos necesarios para preservar la vida. Sin embargo, en la actualidad, las nuevas generaciones decidieron ponerle un alto a ese abuso y optaron por migrar a otro planeta, y no cometer los mismos errores que nuestros antepasados. El actual objetivo es encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre orgánico e inorgánico, así como la evolución de nuestra especie lo ha logrado con nuestros cuerpos. Para ello, la civilización completa debe migrar al planeta Paradi, ubicado en nuestro mismo sistema solar."_

El comandante de las tropas del ejército de Kojo, se ocupaba de auditar las lecciones impartidas, con el fin de que se le fuera comunicado a los alumnos, únicamente la información más relevante y fuese eliminado cualquier rastro de datos innecesarios, que entorpecieran su aprendizaje. No era su trabajo, pero cuando tenía tiempo, le gustaba supervisar personalmente, la educación de sus futuras tropas. Al sentirse satisfecho con los contenidos de la lección básica, Erwin dirigió su atención a una clase superior. Con el mismo sigilo, ingresó a una sala contigua, en la que púberes de una edad un poco más avanzada, se encontraban sentados sobre los asientos colocados de forma circular, alrededor del proyector holográfico que mostraba la clase.

_"La raza guerrera Gyam, habitantes del planeta Mitras, son seres enteramente orgánicos. La pigmentación de la capa cutánea que los recubre, varía de individuo a individuo, y no se registra en nuestras bases de datos, ninguna investigación que haga referencia al porqué de estas diferencias, o si tienen alguna influencia en el desarrollo de la vida de esta especie. No obstante, se conocen otras características físicas que permiten su distinción de otras razas._

_En el pasado, Mitras era próspero,poseía una atmósfera y gran biodiversidad, que permitía el desarrollo de la vida en la superficie. Lamentablemente, tras milenios de sobreexplotación de los recursos y la destrucción indiscriminada de la naturaleza, para darle lugar a la civilización por parte de los Gyam, no pudieron continuar viviendo en la superficie, los gases producidos por la actividad industrial, acabaron con la atmósfera por lo que fue imposible para el planeta continuar sustentando la vida._

_En la actualidad, los Gyam moran en el subterráneo del planeta, en donde lograron crear una atmósfera artificial, ya que la superficie del planeta es enteramente inhabitable para cualquier organismo. Los Gyam, al igual que nosotros, decidieron que su civilización debía migrar a otro planeta dentro de su sistema solar, si es que querían continuar sobreviviendo. Debido a esto, los pocos recursos que les quedaban, fueron utilizados para la actividad militar: construcción de naves, armas, entrenamiento, todo para disputar contra los distintos enemigos que tenían, y poder hacerse con sus recursos, en tanto lograban conquistar un planeta para que fuese su nuevo hogar. Finalmente, los habitantes de Mitras decidieron que debían conquistar Paradi, planeta que también había sido elegido por nuestra raza._

_Los Gyam, poseen una estructura poblacional y cultura mucho más primitivas que las nuestras. La jerarquía de mando se resume a un solo monarca, quien gobierna al resto de la población. Dicho regente, es elegido mediante una arcaica lucha, en la cual, el contendiente más fuerte, que logre derrotar a todos sus contrincantes, se convierte en el nuevo líder de su raza. En la actualidad, ese líder, quien ha estado en el poder por ya diecinueve años, es el individuo que responde al nombre de Levi."_

En ese momento, se desplegó la imagen de un ser cuyo color de piel era violeta oscuro, poseedor de unos puntiagudos órganos auditivos, una cola prensil larga y delgada; y afilados ojos de iris color plata, rodeados del característico globo ocular de un matiz negro, cuya oscuridad superaba al más recóndito y alejado rincón del espacio. Su contextura era estrecha y su estatura pequeña, pero Erwin sabía que se trataba de un fiero luchador, acreedor de la fuerza equivalente a cien individuos de su raza.

El comandante dejó de prestar atención a la lección y observó atento la imagen de ese hombre, delineando cada detalle de esa fisonomía bien conocida para él, la cual hizo a su mente evocar recuerdos de mucho tiempo atrás, en sus años de adolescencia. Tiempos mejores en los cuales la guerra entre Kojo y Mitras, no era el pan de cada día, cuando las promesas de la coexistencia entre razas, y las esperanzas de una vida en armonía no eran simples engaños como resultaron serlo al final.

* * *

En aquel entonces, Erwin no era más que un adolescente recién graduado de la academia militar. Gracias a sus excelentes notas y sobresalientes habilidades, había sido aceptado en la milicia a la temprana edad de ciento trece años y pronto se había ganado el respeto de sus superiores. Y con solo ciento cincuenta y un años, sus habilidades en combate y como estratega, le valieron para ser seleccionado entre los soldados de élite de su raza, quienes procuraban la paz de su planeta.

Debido a que Paradi había sido seleccionado como el planeta objetivo, no solo para los Gyam y Stahl, sino para otras razas provenientes inclusive de otros sistemas solares; las guerras eran constantes. Los habitantes de Mitras y Kojo, utilizaban todos sus recursos para defender a Paradi de esos ejércitos, pero también luchaban ferozmente entre ellos. La lucha se había prolongado por varios cientos de años, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que ambos ejércitos estaban en igualdad, y que probablemente sería una guerra de nunca acabar, los regentes de cada planeta decidieron que lo mejor sería coexistir en dicho planeta, ya que era lo suficientemente amplio y productivo como para albergar a ambas razas.

Cada una de las razas, poseía su propio lenguaje desde milenios atrás, sin embargo, en los últimos siglos, ambas especies, junto con otras cientas de aquella y otras galaxias, habían optado por comunicarse en el idioma universal, lo que había sido beneficioso para muchas civilizaciones y en especial las que se dedicaban al comercio intergaláctico, ya que al no haber barreras idiomáticas, no había problemas de comunicación, ni gastos extra en intérpretes o la creación masiva de dispositivos de traducción de una legua a la propia. Como el lenguaje universal era bien conocido para los habitantes de Kojo y Mitras, la comunicación natural les era posible, y esa era una de las grandes ventajas que tenían para la realización del tratado de paz entre sus civilizaciones, dándoles plena confianza en que la unión de ambas razas y, principalmente, el entrenamiento en conjunto de sus tropas serían todo un éxito.

Fue en esa época, cuando Erwin recién se unía al ejército de su planeta, que los tratados de paz entre Kojo y Mitras comenzaban a verse como una realidad. Prueba de ello eran los cada vez más constantes intercambios entre ambas razas: suministros, armamento, tecnología, arte… toda muestra de cultura que pudiera ofrecerse como prueba de la armonía que les esperaba en la futura coexistencia. Al comprobar que dichos intercambios eran acogidos con entusiasmo por ambas razas, el plan para unificar sus ejércitos fue puesto en marcha: dando inicio a la primera fase de la unión con un entrenamiento intensivo a los mejores soldados de cada planeta. El entrenamiento estaba destinado a durar diez años, combinando las mejores técnicas de cada raza y planeando nuevas estrategias en conjunto, de modo que el nuevo ejército fuera más poderoso que cualquiera de los dos por separado, y garantizando la supremacía de la nueva civilización.

Erwin, siendo uno de los elegidos para esa labor, llegó puntual al recinto de la academia militar ubicada precisamente en una de las pocas regiones exploradas de Paradi, en donde se llevaría a cabo el discurso de bienvenida para las tropas, expectante por lo que pudiera aprender de los habitantes de Mitras. Lo primero que notó al llegar fue que, a pesar de que individuos de ambas razas se encontraban reunidos en un mismo lugar; estos no se mezclaban con sus contrarios. Los Stahl se movían en grupos explorando el lugar como si se tratara de su hogar, hablando entre ellos mientras sus miradas se dirigían a los Gyam con indiferencia. Los Gyam, por el contrario, se encontraban todos reunidos en el centro del salón, ignorando la presencia de sus nuevos compañeros como si no tuvieran intenciones de mezclarse con ellos más allá de lo necesario, apenas les miraban y no hacían demasiado ruido, más bien, se mantenían alerta, expectantes ante cualquier ataque sorpresa que pudieran recibir por parte de los Stahl.

Pero Erwin no compartía el mismo sentimiento que sus congéneres, aquella vista más bien, le resultaba de lo más novedosa. Era la primera vez en sus casi ciento sesenta años, que veía a los Gyam de cerca, y sus diferencias físicas le asombraban más allá de lo esperado. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la enigmática tonalidad de sus pieles, que iba desde los tonos más pálidos hasta los más extravagantes. Durante su formación como soldado, había aprendido que aquello era tan sólo una característica genética que no influía en sus habilidades o fuerza física, pero Erwin se preguntaba si aquellos con un tono de piel más llamativo tendrían una posición más elevada dentro de su estructura social, como era el caso de algunas especies menos avanzadas, o si gozaban de algún privilegio de cualquier tipo. Tomó nota mental, dispuesto a preguntarlo posteriormente durante el entrenamiento, cuando algún instructor se ofreciera a aclarar sus dudas.

Otra característica que le dejó intrigado, fue la complexión de sus cuerpos. Algunos más fornidos que otros, pero incluso aquellos que lucían más grandes de entre ellos, apenas diez o doce de los más de cien sujetos, no parecían especialmente fuertes. Erwin dudaba que con esos frágiles cuerpos pudieran igualar las capacidades adquiridas durante sus cuarenta y siete años de entrenamiento. Si era sincero, Erwin dudaba que aquellos individuos fueran a resultar tan sorprendentes como les habían enseñado durante su aprendizaje. Pero al tratarse de una raza guerrera, esperaba estar equivocado. De ser el caso, estaría dispuesto a cooperar con ellos para formar ese nuevo ejército que tanto anhelaban.

Erwin se alejó del grupo que le acompañaba para acercarse poco a poco, sigilosamente, a los Gyam. Esperaba poder saciar su sed de conocimientos, entablando conversación con alguno de los individuos que se encontraban más separados del resto, pero incluso ellos no parecían tener intención de mostrarse amistosos con él, más aún, sus miradas hostiles le hicieron frenar su avance de forma instintiva. Se detuvo por un momento a replantear su estrategia, pero justo en ese momento su mirada captó a uno de esos peculiares seres. Se encontraba totalmente aislado de los demás, pero al mismo tiempo era como si el resto de su especie se mantuviera a una respetuosa distancia de él. Erwin no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le llamaba la atención de ese sujeto, pero probablemente era esa aura imponente que emanaba pese a su complexión delgada y su estatura, más baja que la mayoría de los suyos.

Quiso probar suerte con él, al acercarse sus ojos hicieron contacto: un maravilloso color metálico rodeado del negro más oscuro, mirando directamente a sus dispares ópticos que solo aumentaron su curiosidad al notar la peculiaridad de los orbes del contrario. Quedó perplejo por unos segundos ante tal visión, pero justo cuando había salido de aquel momentáneo trance, y se había decidido a por fin dirigirle la palabra, se hizo el silencio en la sala ante la llegada de su comandante y el regente de Mitras, quien era también el líder de su ejército. Cada uno de los presentes tomó su lugar a prisa pero con estricto orden, tal como habían sido instruidos, para escuchar las palabras de bienvenida de ambos hombres. Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero a Erwin le pareció que algunos Gyam se habían colocado discretamente entre él y su objetivo, tal vez para protegerlo de un posible ataque de su parte, lo que sólo logró despertar aún más su curiosidad hacia él.

Luego de las presentaciones, fueron divididos en grupos mixtos para comenzar su formación. La primera lección de Erwin sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo, situación que no le emocionaba demasiado pues estaba seguro de que ellos tendrían la ventaja con sus cuerpos evolucionados y su fuerza superior. Estaba seguro de que esa sería la clase más sencilla de todas, y así lo comprobó cuando, durante un primer ejercicio de combate, dos de sus camaradas: Mike y Nile, vencieron sin ningún problema a sus oponentes de la raza contraria. Erwin les sonrió con aprobación a cada uno, cuando volvieron a su posición, pero su sonrisa de suficiencia se desvaneció cuando pudo ver a otros compañeros, a quienes consideraba fuertes contendientes, ser derrotados con relativa facilidad. Para cuando su turno llegó, ya todos habían pasado en ambos lados, dejándolos sólo a él y al sujeto al que antes había tratado de acercarse. El instructor, un Stahl de brazos mecánicos, los presentó antes de indicar que podían comenzar. _"Levi"_ , así le había llamado; Erwin supuso que no sería necesario recordar su nombre luego de vencerlo.

Su oponente era mucho más bajo y delgado que él, por lo que decidió que no sería necesario emplear toda su fuerza en ese enfrentamiento, como un favor para él, ya que no quería humillarlo en su primer día venciéndolo con facilidad. Ante la señal del instructor, ambos tomaron posición de batalla: puños al frente, espalda ligeramente encorvada y piernas separadas. Levi hizo el primer movimiento, abalanzándose ágilmente hacia él. Erwin logró esquivar el ataque con facilidad y a su vez, lanzó un golpe con poca fuerza, que iba directo hacia la mandíbula de su contendiente; para su sorpresa, el Gyam logró detener su puño, interponiendo su mano.

De ese modo continuaron por un rato. El combate iba muy parejo, y Erwin se permitió dejar escapar un bufido a manera de burla, pues no estaba ni siquiera un poco cansado, a diferencia del Gyam, que no parecía estar pasándola bien; puesto que se notaba en su semblante que estaba sumamente irritado. Dispuesto a ponerle fin al espectáculo, Erwin eligió emplear toda su fuerza en un último ataque, sin saber que aquello derivaría en su derrota. En el momento en el que lanzó su golpe final, Levi aprovechó para hacer uso de su larga cola, y tomar a Erwin por uno de sus tobillos, con una fuerza extraordinaria, el Gyam logró hacerlo tropezar; recibiendo todo el peso de Erwin con su puño, dándole un gancho directo al estómago. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que había sido derribado, para cuando se dio cuenta, Levi se alzaba victorioso sobre él, que mientras tanto, se retorcía en el suelo a causa del fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

Perplejo, aceptó la mano que su rival le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse, notando como el Gyam no se encontraba ni un poco agitado. Erwin le había subestimado, se había confiado y Levi había aprovechado la oportunidad para vencerlo. _"Si te contienes así en un verdadero combate, seguramente morirás_ ", esas habían sido las palabras de Levi cuando estuvo de nuevo sobre sus pies, justo antes de alejarse sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Después de aquello, les fue indicado que su oponente sería, hasta el final del entrenamiento, su nuevo compañero de cuarto, y Erwin estuvo seguro de que su nombre sería más que digno de recordar.

Esa noche, tomaron sus alimentos en el gran comedor de la institución militar. Nuevamente, se separaban los grupos por razas, se podían observar mesas con Stahl y otras ocupadas por Gyam, pero en ninguna se podía encontrar alguna mezcla de ambas razas. Erwin se sentó a la mesa con sus camaradas Nile y Mike, compartiendo sus impresiones acerca de sus combates de la tarde.

—Sí que te dieron una paliza ¿eh, Erwin?— Dijo Nile cuando llegó la hora de comentar el combate de su camarada rubio.

—Jamás hubiese pensado que un individuo de tan baja estatura y complexión tan delgada, tuviese tanta fuerza. Admito que lo subestimé por completo— Erwin se encogió de hombros, tratando de no tomarle demasiada importancia al intento de burla de Nile.

—Creo que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con ellos entonces.— Agregó Mike, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo. —Los misterios que guardan son desconocidos para nosotros, y al parecer los Gyam, son más de lo que aparentan ser. En la academia nos enseñaron que es poco lo que conocemos sobre ellos y su fisionomía, en definitiva, tenemos que continuar en guardia.— El Stahl más alto, se había llegado a preocupar un poco, era bien sabido por todos, que Erwin era uno de los individuos más poderosos de su raza, y el más fuerte de su tropa en ese momento. Que alguien pudiese vencerlo, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era impensable.

Casi inconscientemente, la vista de Erwin se paseó por todo el comedor, en busca de aquel pequeño Gyam que le había derrotado. Cuando por fin dio con él, notó cómo se encontraba comiendo solo en una mesa, alejado de todos sus congéneres. Mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la razón por la que los otros le evitaban, o él se alejaba de sus camaradas, la visión telescópica de Erwin se ajustó para ser capaz de observarlo más de cerca y detalladamente.

La visión del Stahl era tan potente, que aunque se encontraba a una distancia considerable, podía visualizar hasta el más diminuto poro de la piel del Gyam, si así lo deseaba. Pero de momento, se enfocó en contornear con su vista, el cuerpo de Levi, analizando sus formas detenidamente. Si bien se notaba que sus músculos estaban bien trabajados, Erwin no se explicaba cómo era que ese pequeño cuerpo albergaba tanta fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, estando ensimismado en esos pensamientos, el Stahl se encontró entretenido observando cómo Levi introducía lentamente, pequeños bocados de alimento a su boca, y los masticaba con paciencia para después tragar. Sus labios eran finos, aunque lo mismo se podía decir del resto de su cuerpo. La vista de Erwin se enfocó luego en sus peculiares órganos auditivos, los cuales eran puntiagudos y se cuestionó si serían capaces de escuchar frecuencias distintas de las que ellos podían, al igual que algunos miembros de la raza Stahl (los que poseían oídos cibernéticos), que tenían una capacidad auditiva superior a la de sus congéneres con oídos orgánicos.

Para Erwin, todo en aquel sujeto era motivo de asombro, mientras más le observaba más se maravillaba y nuevas incógnitas se formulaban en su cabeza. Luego, cayó en cuenta de que debería compartir habitación con ese Gyam, durante diez años estaría obligado a vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa persona. El Stahl pensó que probablemente, tendría muchas oportunidades de despejar sus dudas, aunque para ello tuviese que ganarse la confianza de ese reacio Gyam. Los Stahl por su parte, no eran individuos demasiado sociales, se relacionaban lo estrictamente necesario ya que casi no eran capaces de sentir emociones. Era muy difícil ver a un grupo de Stahl riendo juntos o bromeando, también era raro que fuesen capaces de sentir otras emociones como el amor o la amistad; su camaradería se resumía más a un asunto de confianza en batalla, debido a la estructura militarizada de su población. Era por eso, que Erwin era uno de los pocos Stahl únicos en su tipo, mucho más curioso que los demás, y aunque no visiblemente, para su suerte, era capaz de sentir muchas más emociones y de un grado bastante intenso comparado con sus congéneres. Por ello, la idea de descubrir todos los secretos de aquella raza, era algo que le emocionaba, aunque definitivamente, no era algo que compartiría con sus compañeros.

—Erwin, pronto debemos abandonar el comedor; será mejor que termines rápido.— Le indicó Mike seriamente, al ver que su compañero había dejado de comer, estando concentrado mirando hacia algún lugar; que, sabiendo las cualidades ópticas de Erwin, probablemente ni siquiera fuese alguna ubicación cercana, así que no podría adivinar a ciencia cierta, exactamente qué era lo que el rubio observaba.

El Stahl fue traído a la realidad nuevamente por la indicación de su colega, y se apresuró a terminar con su ración. En la milicia, todo debía hacerse en horas, minutos y segundos específicos, sin llegar a sobrepasar el límite, por lo que debía ajustarse a los estrictos horarios o de lo contrario, podría ser castigado de alguna manera por sus superiores.

Finalmente, luego de la cena, se les indicó a todos los reclutas que debían ir a sus habitaciones y acomodar sus pertenencias. Las luces les serían apagadas a una hora en específico y las puertas serían selladas, por lo que no tendrían acceso al exterior. Erwin se dirigió al número de habitación que le habían indicado sería el que compartiría con Levi. Al llegar al lugar, colocó su ojo para que el detector ocular le identificara de manera que tuviese acceso desde fuera hacia el interior de la habitación, y luego de que una voz artificial pronunciara su nombre y código, indicando el acceso concedido, la puerta metálica se deslizó para darle paso.

El Stahl entró al recinto, solo para darse cuenta que Levi ya se encontraba adentro. Erwin se quedó como petrificado en la puerta, al observar a su nuevo compañero, quien colgaba del techo de la habitación haciendo uso de su larga y fuerte cola. Al parecer estaba ejercitándose, ya que se movía de arriba abajo, como lo hicieren ellos mismos en una barra con sus brazos, pero la finalidad del ejercicio del Gyam, era al parecer, fortalecer ese órgano extra que poseían los de su raza. Pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió a Erwin, si no el hecho de que el Gyam, se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

En la sociedad de Erwin, la desnudez no era motivo de escandalizarse, pero tampoco algo que se viera comunmente. Por lo general, los individuos se despojaban de sus atuendos en privado, únicamente para asearse, y ya que en su raza, el acto sexual se limitaba a la necesidad de reproducirse y no era algo que hacían por placer, únicamente era necesario descubrir sus órganos reproductivos, si era que la pareja deseaba realizar el coito. De lo contrario, ambos individuos podían acudir a un centro médico en donde serían extraídos los espermatozoides y óvulos necesarios para lograr incubar fetos de manera artificial. Así que para el Stahl, fue toda una novedad observar aquel espectáculo, sin mencionar que así tenía la oportunidad de observar más detalladamente la novedosa fisionomía del desconocido ser.

—Buenas noches.— Saludó el Stahl educadamente para anunciar su presencia, que creía no había sido notada por Levi, aunque este realmente solo le había ignorado cuando entró.

El Gyam no contestó verbalmente dicho saludo, pero en la posición en la que estaba, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y continuó ejercitándose, como si su nuevo compañero no estuviese allí. Al ver la falta de respuesta, Erwin entendió que él no iba a ser alguien fácil de tratar, y que definitivamente no sería una tarea sencilla ganarse su confianza; por lo que obtener información de ese individuo, probablemente no iba a ser algo que ocurriese en un futuro cercano.

El Stahl decidió hacer lo que le ordenaron y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias en su respectivo lugar. Tampoco era que poseyera demasiado: unos cuantos cambios de ropa, todos iguales, y uno que otro objeto que le fuese de utilidad, eso sí; no podía faltar su kit de herramientas con las cuáles le daba mantenimiento a las partes mecánicas exteriores que poseía. Su brazo derecho, su ojo izquierdo, y toda la sección desde las caderas hasta las rodillas, eran en su mayoría mecánicas. Lo cual le daba a Erwin bastantes ventajas en lo que a fuerza y habilidades se refería, con respecto a otros miembros de su raza que no poseían tantos miembros biomecánicos. Después de todo, los de su clase y especialmente los soldados, ni siquiera eran criados por sus padres. Desde temprana edad eran enlistados en la academia militar, en donde eran entrenados y la individualidad era suprimida casi por completo. Eran parte de un ejército, con un único propósito, y no tenían el derecho a tener gustos o pasatiempos, fuera del ámbito de la milicia.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Levi terminó su ejercicio, y regresó a la posición normal sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, no se dirigió a Erwin y pasó rápidamente al cuarto de baño en donde podría asearse. Las habitaciones de la estación militar estaban bien equipadas con duchas láser, las cuales eliminaban en solo unos minutos toda la suciedad de los cuerpos. Eso fue realmente una novedad para el Gyam, quien estaba acostumbrado a los rudimentarios baños de H2O de su planeta, que últimamente estaban considerados como un lujo, debido a la escasez del líquido. Dicha tecnología había sido desarrollada por los Stahl, y las instalaciones se habían construído muy similares a la infraestructura de Kojo, que era mucho más avanzada que la de Mitras y por consiguiente, más funcional.

—Levi, ¿cierto?— Le llamó Erwin cuando el Gyam hubo salido del baño, en un nuevo intento por entablar contacto con él.

—Así es.— Contestó secamente.

—Quería decirte, que realmente me impresionaste en el combate de hoy. Admito que te subestimé, un error bastante grave, puesto que es bien sabido que no debemos confiarnos por la apariencia de nuestros oponentes. Pero me pareció, que tienes una fuerza excepcional.— El Stahl, sonrió levemente, no era algo que soliera hacer mucho, si no se trataba de una situación de combate, pero después de analizarlo, había decidido que si realmente iba a pasar diez años junto a ese sujeto, al menos debía adaptarse y tratar de entablar una relación cordial con él.

El Gyam le miró con curiosidad, no era común ver a un Stahl sonriendo, Levi sabía que esa raza era fría y sin sentimientos, pero si bien su propia especie era todo lo contrario, él mismo era una persona bastante apática, no se relacionaba mucho con nadie y no hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Espero que la próxima vez, sepas tomarme en serio. Si sigues así, este entrenamiento será demasiado aburrido.— Erwin se sorprendió, no pensaba que iba a escuchar una frase tan larga salir de los labios del Gyam, pero eso le motivó bastante, pensó en que tal vez, no le iba a ser tan difícil llevarse bien con él.

Pero en el momento en el que el rubio buscaba la mejor respuesta a ese comentario, las luces se apagaron. Una voz retumbó en la oscuridad, anunciando que era la hora de dormir, y que las puertas serían selladas en ese momento, así que Erwin decidió que dejaría ese asunto para el día siguiente. Después de todo, pasarían diez años coexistiendo juntos, y a pesar de que no era tanto tiempo, probablemente sería el suficiente para llegar a conocer mejor a aquel misterioso ser...

* * *

El comandante del ejército de Kojo, fue traído de vuelta al presente por el estruendoso sonido de la alarma que comenzó a resonar fuertemente en todas las instalaciones de la academia militar. Los alumnos se revolvieron en sus asientos, sin embargo, regresaron a su calmada actitud, cuando el proyector holográfico desplegó un anuncio, indicándoles que debían mantener el orden durante el ataque enemigo.

Erwin por su parte, salió rápidamente del lugar. Se dirigió al primer ascensor que encontró y abandonó las instalaciones educativas, entró a su nave y aceleró a gran velocidad, activando su intercomunicador para establecer conexión con la base militar.

—¿Cuál es la situación?— Preguntó el comandante cuando la imagen de Riko, una Stahl de cabello corto y rubio, poseedora de dos ojos biónicos, apareció en su monitor.

—Es un ataque de Mitras señor, han traído toda una flotilla de naves caza, se mueven rápidamente por la superficie del distrito central y están atacando indiscriminadamente, destruyendo edificaciones y disparándole a los civiles.— Erwin frunció el ceño seriamente al enterarse de la situación, las naves caza de Mitras eran su especialidad: pequeños vehículos que se movían a velocidades increíbles, su tamaño era el justo para albergar a una única persona, pero el poder de sus armas y la agilidad con la que las naves se movían, las convertían en aparatos letales, que si bien no eran de destrucción masiva, podían causar grandes daños y más si había todo un "enjanbre" de ellas atacando.

—Que Mike se encargue de dirigir a las tropas, estaré allí dentro de poco.— Ordenó el comandante.

—Señor, hay una cosa más.— Riko agregó con seriedad. —Al parecer, la nave nodriza que desplegó a las cazas, está comandada por el mismo regente de Mitras. Levi se ha unido al combate en esta ocasión.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (1)Proporción de las edades: Detrás de las elevadas cifras de años que ven en el escrito, hay todo una lógica matemática y un conjunto de cálculos, de manera que las edades a lo largo del fic, no sean escogidas al azar, sino que más bien sean proporcionales, ajustándolas a la realidad, el siguiente sería el método de cálculo que utlizamos:
> 
> Partimos de la suposición que el promedio de vida de un ser humano es de 90 años, esto lo traducimos a 850 años que vendría a ser el promedio de vida tanto de los Stahl como los Gyam. O sea, vamos a asumir que 90 años humanos es lo mismo que 850 de cualquiera de estas razas.
> 
> Tomando en cuenta que un humano en estas condiciones comenzaría su aprendizaje militar a los 6 años, lo cual representa un 7% de su vida, y lo terminaría a los 16 años que vendría a ser un 18%, si traducimos esto al promedio de vida de estas razas, correspondería al período comprendido entre los 57 y 151 años.
> 
> Todos los cálculos de las edades, fueron realizados de esta manera. Teniendo esto en cuenta, Erwin tenía 160 años de edad al comenzar el entrenamiento en conjunto vendrían a ser lo 17 años humanos, esto en el flashback que mostramos. En los actos narrados en el presente, Erwin tiene ya 217 años, o sea 23 años humanos.
> 
> (2) Nombres de razas y planetas: Los nombres fue la parte en la que más nos tardamos, sinceramente las dos apestamos para ello y duramos alrededor de 2-3 semanas decidiendo, investigamos mucho, tradujimos muchas cosas pero al final escogimos los que vieron durante este capítulo:
> 
> Stahl: Acero en alemán, ya que el nombre de Erwin es de origen alemán y pues, su planeta y raza están hechos de acero en parte.
> 
> Gyam: Significa Guardián en Húngaro, como que por ahí leímos que el nombre de Levi tiene raíces húngaras también jaja... Este fue el más difícil de todos, no encontrábamos nada que nos calzara para la raza de Levi.
> 
> Para los planetas, todo lo escogimos con respecto a locaciones del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin:
> 
> Kojo: El planeta de Erwin, vendría a ser una alusión a la ciudad Industrial.
> 
> Mitras: El planeta de Levi, en el manga el subterráneo donde nació y vivió Levi, está ubicado bajo esta ciudad.
> 
> Paradi: La isla en donde están las murallas, en este universo se traduce al gigantesco planeta por el cual se disputan ambas razas.
> 
> Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, estábamos ansiosas por poder publicarlo, ya que consideramos que es lo mejor que cualquiera de las dos haya escrito. Además, nos hemos esforzado como nunca para escribirlo, si nos han leído saben que es la primera vez para ambas escribiendo sci-fi, y toda la acción, términos científicos y tecnológicos, son nuevos para nosotras. Hemos tenido que investigar mucho.
> 
> Lo más complicado, fue el proceso de planeación que nos tomó meses, inventar la trama, planear la cronología, las razas, su cultura, diferencias y un largo etcétera. Hemos dejado sangre, sudor y lágrimas en este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras, realmente estamos satisfechas con el resultado.
> 
> Por cierto, esperamos que no se note el cambio de un narrador a otro, este fic es como un "Frankenstein" hecho de partes que escribimos cada una, luego lo vamos unificando y corrigiendo, pero puede ser que un párrafo haya sido escrito por una, y el siguiente por otra y así sucesivamente, sinceramente esperamos que no se note demasiado.
> 
> Por favor, déjennos sus comentarios, lo que más ansiamos es escuchar sus opiniones.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cicatrices de guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero además de esta colaboración dedicamos tiempo a nuestros proyectos individuales y vida personal, por lo que no fue posible actualizar antes.  
> Agradecemos que le hayan dado una oportunidad a éste fanfic, especialmente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, estamos seguras de que se irá volviendo más interesante cada vez.

Erwin arribó a la base militar, y se dirigió al puesto de comando rápidamente. Riko le indicó que Mike ya había salido a la batalla junto con las tropas de defensa, en el distrito central en donde se había desplegado el “enjambre” de naves enemigas. Inmediatamente, el comandante abrió el enlace de comunicación con su segundo al mando.

—Mike, ¿cómo está la situación allá?

—No muy bien, señor. Tenemos pérdida de decenas de civiles, y muchísimas estructuras colapsadas. Esas naves son poderosas, pueden derribarlas aún cuando algunos edificios están construidos de aleaciones de los más fuertes metales. Además, son mucho más rápidas que nuestras naves.

—No es la primera vez que las enfrentamos. —Afirmó reciamente.

—Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a tantas al mismo tiempo. Además, fue un ataque totalmente inesperado.

—¿Pueden contenerlas al menos?

—Afirmativo. Pero, señor, necesitamos una estrategia, de lo contrario, acabarán con nosotros.

—De acuerdo, estaré en contacto. Resiste, Mike.

El comandante cortó la comunicación, sumamente intranquilo por la situación de su ejército, y por su mano derecha: Mike. A Erwin siempre le había parecido que ese exceso de sentimientos que experimentaba, en comparación con los del resto de su raza, era bastante molesto. Si bien no entorpecían su labor, debía aguantar constantemente emociones como la preocupación, que para él no era fácil de sobrellevar a pesar de que no lo demostraba, ya que en su sociedad, las muestras explícitas de sentimientos, o emociones, eran bastante censuradas.

—Señor, una transmisión entrante del soberano.

—Comunícalo. —Erwin masajeó sus sienes y suspiró con fastidio, lo último que faltaba era que el regente de su planeta metiera las narices en el asunto, mucho menos en un momento tan crítico como lo era aquel.

—Erwin. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —El rostro de un viejo Stahl apareció en la pantalla. Se trataba de Darius, el vigente soberano de Kojo, quien era un individuo frío y estoico, aún para los de su raza.

—Señor. —El rubio le saludó. —Un ataque sorpresa de Mitras, desplegaron cientos de naves caza sobre el distrito central. El ejército se encuentra allá combatiendo, pero me temo que estamos en desventaja.

—No me importa el método que utilices, Erwin, deshazte del enemigo inmediatamente. —Sentenció el soberano con severidad.

—Entendido, señor.

Una vez más, la comunicación se cortó, y Erwin sentía que estaba en un aprieto muy grande. No por el hecho de que su líder le hubiese amenazado, sabía que no representaba un peligro real para él. Darius, había sido la mano derecha del anterior regente del planeta, y por esa razón, ascendió al poder tras su deceso, pero eso no significaba que fuese bueno para el combate ni la estrategia. Era más bien del tipo de palabras, y probablemente debido a su labia, era que había llegado a tener esa posición. Pero precisamente, debido a su inutilidad para la guerra, a pesar de ser una raza militar, era que necesitaba de Erwin. 

El tiempo apremiaba, y el comandante no llegaba a una conclusión sobre el plan que debería llevar a cabo para enfrentar aquella difícil situación. Fue en ese momento en que Hanji, una Stahl cuyas manos y cerebro eran mecánicos, entró al recinto.

—Escuché que estamos perdiendo. ¿Es cierto eso, Erwin?

—Llámame comandante, Hanji, te lo he dicho muchísimas veces. —Le reprendió el rubio secamente. Hanji era toda una anomalía para su raza, había muy pocos Stahl vivos que tuviesen un cerebro biomecánico, por lo tanto, era muy poco lo que se sabía sobre ellos. No era algo común y, debido a esa condición, Hanji era poseedora de una brutal inteligencia, que sobrepasaba a las más novedosas supercomputadoras. Sin embargo, aquello también le causaba trastornos de personalidad, que ni con décadas de tratamiento psicológico, habían sido capaces de corregir. La Stahl, tendía a sobre exagerar y demostrar sin recato alguno, todas las emociones que podía experimentar. Además, al parecer, las líneas de mando, jerarquías y la mayoría de normas sociales y militares, le eran indiferentes. Pero, debido a su capacidad superior, se había ganado un lugar en el ejército del soberano. Los Stahl, por sobre todo, eran lógicos y racionales, justo como las máquinas, por lo tanto preferían aprovechar las habilidades y capacidades superiores de Hanji, aunque tuviesen que aguantar sus molestas muestras de emociones y su nulo interés por seguir las reglas.

La Stahl, era actualmente la líder del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico de Kojo, en donde se creaba y mejoraba, principalmente, el armamento que utilizaba el ejército del planeta. —Con respecto a tu pregunta, es correcto, la situación es crítica en este momento.

—Señor, ¡tenemos más problemas! —Anunció Riko. —La nave nodriza se prepara para un ataque directo, hemos detectado niveles de calor y radiación propios de sus más poderosas armas.

—¡¿Qué?! Jamás las habían utilizado en nuestra contra. —Afirmó Hanji seriamente. Lo cierto era que habían sido testigos de los ataques de las naves madre de Mitras hacia otros planetas, pero en todos los años que llevaban de guerra, jamás habían lanzado un ataque de tal magnitud en contra de Kojo. —Tal parece que Levi quiere terminar todo en este ataque, probablemente se han venido preparando por un largo tiempo para este día.

Como si el ataque de las naves caza no fuese ya difícil de contener, el segundo problema era mucho más grande y motivo de gran preocupación. Mitras había destruido pequeños planetas enteros con esas armas en el pasado. Pero de pronto, como un rayo, llegó a la cabeza del comandante una idea que probablemente les ayudaría a salir de esa difícil situación.

—Hanji, los dispositivos que estabas desarrollando, ¿ya están listos?

—¿Te refieres a los dispositivos de maniobras tridimensionales? Las últimas pruebas se hicieron hace un par de años, y todas fueron positivas. Seguidamente se entrenó a las tropas sobre cómo utilizarlos. Pero no tenemos la aprobación de Darius.

—Pues ahora tienen mi aprobación. El soberano dijo que no importaba el método, ¿cierto? Es nuestra única salida. —Erwin era un hombre de correr riesgos, a pesar de que fuesen contra la lógica o las probabilidades, era muy posible que esa fuese una de las razones por las cuales llegó a ser el líder del ejército, al tener tan solo ciento ochenta y nueve años. —¡Llamen a las tropas! Que regresen a la base de inmediato. —Ordenó. —Hanji, quiero que esperes a Mike y le indiques que todos los soldados deberán colocarse sus dispositivos.

—Ya sé lo que tramas, Erwin, ¡es muy arriesgado! Pero siendo tú, estoy segura de que es la única manera. Yo me encargo. —Para su suerte, debido a la inteligencia de la Stahl, Erwin tampoco tenía que desperdiciar mucho tiempo dándole indicaciones, puesto que ella las sabía deducir muy bien por sí sola. El rubio confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, y sabía que podía dejar esa situación en manos de Hanji y Mike, quien fuese el soldado más fuerte del ejército de Kojo.

—Riko, quiero que abras una transmisión con la nave nodriza de Mitras. Debemos ganar tiempo.

—Entendido, señor. Dudo mucho que quieran aceptar la comunicación, pero haré todo lo posible.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Erwin se encontraba un poco intranquilo de establecer comunicación con esa nave, ya que a como la Stahl se lo había indicado, Levi se encontraba comandando la nave en ese momento. Desde que estalló la guerra, hacía ya cuarenta y siete años atrás, Erwin no había visto o hablado con Levi. Las pocas comunicaciones que se establecían entre el Gyam, líder de Mitras, se daban con Darius, regente de Kojo; Erwin jamás había sido incluído en ninguna. El Gyam llevaba únicamente diecinueve años en el poder, sin embargo, desde que comenzó, Mitras había comenzado a ganar ventaja sobre Kojo. Y aunque se encontraban en una situación peligrosa, el comandante no pudo evitar preguntarse si Levi había cambiado algo en los años que tenían sin verse.

—La nave de Mitras aceptó la comunicación. —En ese momento, la pantalla fue ocupada por la ya bien conocida imagen, del Gyam violeta, con aquella intensa mirada color acero.

* * *

Los primeros días en las instalaciones de la academia militar fueron relativamente sencillos. Erwin había pasado toda su vida bajo el estricto régimen militar Stahl, por lo que cumplir con los horarios y actividades programadas para él no había sido un problema. Despertar cuando las luces se encendían, vestirse para ir al comedor; combate cuerpo a cuerpo después del desayuno, seguido por manejo de armas y, posteriormente, historia; después, contaban con una hora de descanso antes de la clase de organización social, una segunda clase de técnicas de combate y, para terminar, tecnología. El resto del día, que eran apenas tres horas, eran “libres” de hacer lo que quisieran hasta la hora en que se apagaban las luces, aunque ese tiempo lo aprovechaban para cenar y asear sus cuerpos antes de ir a dormir.

Erwin estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de rutina, aunque no podía decir que la gozara, y estaba seguro de que Levi tampoco estaba muy cómodo con ella. No había tenido oportunidad de conversar de nuevo con él desde aquella primera noche, si a intercambiar un par de frases se le podía llamar así, pero podía ver en su expresión que no soportaba esos horarios tan rígidos tan bien como él lo hacía.

Por lo que había aprendido en sus clases sobre la forma de vida en Mitras, ellos no eran tan estrictos con sus actividades diarias; por supuesto, tenían horarios que cumplir y actividades que debían realizar en determinado momento del día, como los entrenamientos, las clases o algunos ritos, pero su tiempo en general era mucho más flexible, como si los Gyam y los Stahl tuvieran una percepción totalmente opuesta del tiempo y el espacio. El Stahl tenía que admitir que su raza podía ser algo extrema en cuestión de administrar el tiempo de esa forma tan sistemática, pero les había funcionado a la perfección durante varios miles de años.

Un par de noches atrás, Erwin había intentado hablar con Levi sobre el ritual que realizaban para nombrar a un nuevo regente, que había sido sujeto de estudio ese día, para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre los detalles del mismo; pero justo en el momento en que había formulado su pregunta, y cuando parecía que Levi iba a responderle, la robótica voz se dejó oír en la habitación anunciando el momento de apagar las luces. Los pocos segundos que duró el anuncio, Erwin pudo ver una mueca de fastidio en el rostro del Gyam justo antes de que las luces se apagaran, no estaba seguro si se debía a su pregunta o a que había sido interrumpido, pero fue en ese momento que Erwin confirmó lo mucho que su compañero detestaba la rutina.

En medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, Erwin se permitió preguntarse cómo sería la vida en Mitras, si era que ellos también iban a dormir en cuanto caía la noche, o quizás, al tener una atmósfera artificial, la noche nunca llegaba para ellos. Tal vez realizaban alguna actividad en la oscuridad. Ese último pensamiento le generó aún más incógnitas: si eran seres mayormente diurnos, si sus ojos les permitían tener visión nocturna como a algunos de su especie, si las cavernas en las que, según los rumores, vivían eran oscuras como las pocas que se encontraban en Kojo, entre muchas otras. En particular, aún conservaba las dudas de ese mismo día sobre el tan afamado ritual, que al parecer era uno de los más importantes para los Gyam, ya que definía el futuro de todo el planeta.

Su curiosidad acerca de esa raza era tan grande, que ni las clases que había llevado durante años en la academia militar ni las lecciones que recibía sobre su cultura en ese momento, alcanzaban a satisfacerla por completo, sin mencionar que no se atrevía a preguntar a alguno de los instructores Gyam pues se conocía lo suficiente para saber que, una vez comenzara, no podría parar de hacer preguntas, y lo que Erwin menos deseaba era importunar la clase por un deseo personal. Por esa razón y su deseo de mantener una relación cordial con su compañero de cuarto, el Stahl había elegido ese día para un nuevo intento de establecer comunicación con él.

Había cenado tan rápido como le fue posible sin levantar sospechas, apenas prestando atención a las palabras de sus camaradas, que, como cada noche, compartían sus impresiones sobre el día y los entrenamientos, y contestando apenas lo indispensable. La mayor parte de su mente se encontraba ocupada, pensando en cómo iniciar una conversación con Levi hasta convencerlo de que le hablara sobre su raza, al menos lo suficiente para responder algunas de sus dudas antes de que las luces se apagaran.

Sus ojos recorrieron el comedor hasta dar con Levi, que se encontraba, como siempre, comiendo sólo en la misma mesa. Justo en ese momento, un Gyam de piel color cobre y ojos oscuros, se inclinó cerca de él para susurrar algo en su oído; Erwin vio a Levi asentir en respuesta y el otro se retiró, dejándolo intrigado por lo que fuera que hubieran compartido. Anteriormente había visto a Levi hablar con ese Gyam, pero aunque casi siempre estaban juntos durante las horas de descanso, él también parecía mantener siempre su distancia. Erwin había llegado a pensar que lo seguía a todas partes desde lejos, como una sombra, y que posiblemente él sería la persona más cercana a Levi. No recordaba su nombre, pero estaba seguro de que estaban en el mismo grupo y dormían en el mismo pasillo, pues varias veces les había visto caminar juntos hasta la puerta del dormitorio que compartían.

—Tu comida se está cayendo. —Le reprendió Mike, sin molestarse en intentar averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía tan distraído esa noche.

El Stahl estaba tan concentrado mirando a su compañero que se había olvidado de ingerir el alimento que sostenía cerca de su boca, dejando que se derramara hasta caer de nuevo sobre su plato.

—Debe estar demasiado cansado para comer, ese tipo volvió a derribarlo hoy.

Erwin volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando los intentos de burla por parte de Nile y apurando un bocado tras otro dentro de su boca, pues pronto sería el momento de abandonar el comedor. Sabía, por todos los días que había pasado observando a Levi, que abandonaba el comedor antes que todos los demás, aunque pasaba menos de un minuto antes de que el otro Gyam se levantara y le siguiera.

En realidad los Gyam siempre abandonaban el comedor antes que ellos, que solían quedarse a conversar un poco más sobre sus nuevos compañeros, en quienes aún no confiaban por completo. Erwin estaba seguro de que aprovechaban ese tiempo para ejercitarse, tal como Levi hacía cada noche, aunque no había vuelto a encontrarlo en esa situación ya que, normalmente, llegaba cuando él ya se encontraba saliendo del baño.

—Tienes razón, estoy algo cansado. Discúlpenme. —El rubio tenía el tiempo perfectamente calculado, por lo que, justo antes de que Levi se levantara, él mismo ya había terminado su cena y se había levantado de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Su plan consistía simplemente en interceptarlo fuera del comedor, aprovechando la “coincidencia” para iniciar una conversación con él que, si tenía suerte, podrían continuar en el dormitorio, donde finalmente esperaba plantearle todas las incógnitas que rondaban su mente. Sería todo tan natural que Levi ni siquiera imaginaría que había pasado días enteros diseñando su plan.

Conservando su expresión tan seria como de costumbre, Erwin ralentizó sus pasos apenas salir del comedor, lo suficiente para permitir que Levi le diera alcance. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al notar que no venía solo. Además de los pasos de Levi, pudo escuchar que alguien más caminaba hacia él. Aunque se negaba a creerlo, pudo confirmar sus sospechas al ver que el Gyam de piel color bronce caminaba, no detrás de él como cada noche sino lado a lado con Levi. Ambos hombres lo pasaron sin prestarle atención, o al menos eso habían aparentado, pues para Erwin no pasó desapercibida la mirada que el otro sujeto le había dedicado al pasar a su lado.

El Stahl no pudo evitar pensar que él no era el único observando los movimientos de los demás, pero eso no logró arruinar su ánimo. Dando tiempo a que ambos se retiraran, Erwin reanudó el camino hacia el dormitorio, donde al menos estaba seguro de que lo encontraría solo, pues no tenían permitido entrar a los dormitorios de los demás. Para su fortuna, en el momento en que giró hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su puerta, pudo ver a ambos despedirse antes de que Levi abriera la puerta. Vio al otro tipo entrar en el dormitorio frente al suyo y, aunque seguía sin saber su nombre, al menos ya sabía a quién preguntarle.

Justo cuando la puerta de enfrente se cerró, Erwin entró a su dormitorio, encontrándose frente a frente con Levi, a quien dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, provocada más bien por su curiosidad que estaba a punto de ser satisfecha.

—Buenas noches. —Le saludó amablemente como siempre, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por él.

Levi hizo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, y el Stahl esperaba ver al menos algún rastro de sorpresa en su rostro, pero al parecer su compañero ya esperaba verlo llegar a pesar de haberlo hecho mucho antes de lo normal. Erwin tenía la esperanza de que Levi omitiera su entrenamiento esa noche debido a su presencia y de esa forma pudieran conversar, pero el Gyam no parecía haberse inmutado por eso, pues de inmediato había comenzado a desnudarse delante de él sin rastro alguno de incomodidad.

Erwin se había quedado sin palabras, sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación en una situación tan extraña para él. Al principio solo pudo observar en silencio mientras su compañero se colgaba del techo tal como le había visto hacer esa primera noche, pero pronto decidió que no quería perder esa oportunidad por la que tanto había trabajado, así que aclaró su garganta para atraer su atención antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Qué te parece el entrenamiento, Levi? —Decidió iniciar con lo único que tenían en común.

El hombre de piel color violeta lo miró inexpresivo, ocultando todo rastro de sorpresa que le hubiera provocado el Stahl, que no hablaba mucho y apenas le dirigía la palabra cuando estaban fuera del dormitorio. Ya bastante extraño era que llegara tan temprano, Levi estaba seguro de que el tipo evitaba hacerlo a propósito para no encontrarlo en medio de su entrenamiento, aunque realmente no le importaba si lo incomodaba con su desnudez, pero el peculiar brillo en sus ojos le había dejado ligeramente confundido.

—No es gran cosa, esperaba algo más complicado.

Erwin, que no esperaba obtener respuesta, tuvo que reprimir su emoción para evitar que Levi se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba hablar con él, manteniendo el tono casual con que había comenzado.

—Ya veo, tal vez se debe a que ustedes acostumbran tener entrenamientos más… complicados. —Erwin tuvo que pensar rápidamente en alguna palabra que no fuera “salvajes” para evitar molestarlo, pero al parecer Levi se había dado cuenta, pues lo que había parecido una risa sin gracia hizo eco en las paredes del dormitorio.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió, y Erwin estuvo seguro de que había arruinado todo avance que hubiera conseguido. —Nuestros entrenamientos suelen convertirse en peleas de vida o muerte.

Al ver que no era rechazado, y aprovechando que el Gyam parecía dispuesto a mantener la conversación más allá de respuestas cortas, Erwin encontró el valor de seguir preguntando lo que tanto le intrigaba de esa raza, procurando mantener su curiosidad oculta de su compañero.

—Dime, ¿cómo son sus entrenamientos entonces? —Erwin entendía el concepto de “peleas de vida o muerte”, pero el que sus entrenamientos pudieran derivar en algo así escapaba a su comprensión. Los Stahl nunca luchaban entre sí hasta ese punto, pues ponían el bienestar de su raza por sobre todas las cosas, por lo tanto, no lograba entender cómo era posible que ellos se masacraran entre sí con fines de entrenamiento.

—Luchando hasta que sólo uno quede en pie.

—¿Es así como eligen a su regente? ¿Con una lucha a muerte en la que el único sobreviviente se lo lleva todo?

Erwin apenas logró contener la sorpresa en sus palabras; sabía que Mitras era un planeta menos desarrollado y más salvaje, pero nunca pensó que lo fueran hasta ese punto. Quizás los tenían en muy alta estima, pero en realidad no eran tan confiables.

—¿De qué hablas? La elección de un nuevo regente no es algo tan absurdo como eso, es un ritual antiguo en el que sólo los más fuertes pueden participar. En todo caso, morir durante el ritual sería todo un honor.

Levi se quejó, ofendido, aunque entendía que de alguna forma era su culpa que el Stahl pensara así, pues no se había molestado en responder correctamente a sus preguntas. A partir de ese momento, Levi decidió que sería mejor hacerlo si no quería dañar la imagen de su raza ante esos individuos con los que pronto se aliarían.

—¿Cómo es… —Erwin intentó obtener una respuesta más concreta, pero fue interrumpido por la voz robótica que anunciaba la hora de dormir.

“Las luces se apagarán ahora."

Levi suspiró, se había olvidado del tiempo mientras hablaba con él, por lo que ya no podría lavar su cuerpo antes de ir a la cama. Erwin, por su parte, se acostó de mala gana, sin querer terminar aún con la conversación.

No pasó mucho antes de que las luces se apagaran y el silencio invadiera la totalidad del complejo, pero Erwin no lograba conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar su propia respiración y la de su compañero, que seguramente ya estaba dormido, pero su mente se encontraba aún repitiendo las palabras de Levi. Al fin había logrado mantener una conversación decente con el Gyam, pero aquello, más que satisfacer su curiosidad, la había acrecentado, provocándole nuevas incógnitas que no le permitían cerrar los ojos.

Sorpresivamente, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto abruptamente cuando un sonido inesperado se dejó escuchar en el dormitorio. Usando su ojo mecánico, Erwin fue capaz de ver a Levi salir de la cama, de una forma tan silenciosa que apenas y podía escucharlo. El rubio fingió estar dormido mientras lo observaba vestirse a prisa y caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada, seguramente para confirmar que no lo había despertado.

Erwin se encontró de pronto deseando levantarse para sorprenderlo y, de paso, evitar que intentara abrir la puerta, pues se suponía que el sistema que la mantenía cerrada era capaz de detectar cualquier intento de abandonar el dormitorio fuera del horario permitido, lo que terminaría siendo una sanción para ambos. Nunca en toda su carrera militar había sido sancionado, y no permitiría que la primera vez fuera a causa de un Gyam con problemas para dormir.

Recordaba a la perfección que habían sido advertidos sobre ello; si intentaban abrir las puertas, se activarían las alarmas de todo el complejo y se sellarían las puertas para contenerlos dentro de sus dormitorios, aunque, para empezar, el sistema era tan complejo que era prácticamente imposible que consiguieran abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que no sólo había logrado abrirla, sino que además no había activado ninguna alarma.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con total normalidad, y Erwin se sentó de golpe en la cama, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta con el fin de descubrir si seguía abierta o, de algún modo, Levi había conseguido desactivar la alarma, pero se encontró con que todo estaba funcionando con normalidad, excepto porque su compañero había salido de la habitación sin permiso.

El Stahl no concebía una razón válida para la escapada nocturna de Levi; estaba seguro de que la cantidad y calidad de la comida que recibían eran suficientemente buenas como para satisfacer las necesidades alimenticias de ambas razas; durante el día, tenían permitido recorrer cada rincón del complejo con libertad, aunque no contaban con el tiempo para hacerlo, pero nunca lo había visto curioso por ir más allá de los lugares programados en su itinerario; tampoco pensaba que necesitara “respirar aire fresco”, pues estaba seguro de que ellos, más que los propios Stahl, estaban acostumbrados a los lugares cerrados. Lo único que llegaba a su mente en esos momentos, era que quizás los Gyam estaban planeando algo en secreto, un ataque sorpresa, tal vez, pero por más que se había concentrado, no fue capaz de escuchar ninguna otra puerta abrirse.

El resto de la noche, Erwin la pasó en vela esperando que en cualquier momento llegaran los instructores a buscarlos y, aunque no quería delatar a su compañero, tendría que hacerlo para evitar ser tomado por cómplice. Si no habían sonado las alarmas, estaba seguro de que al menos lo descubrirían en las cámaras, aunque tampoco deseaba pensar en él como un traidor.

Como si la situación no pudiera ser más rara, Levi volvió poco antes del amanecer, apenas unos minutos antes de que se anunciara la hora de despertar. Una parte de él esperaba que le fuera imposible ingresar de vuelta al dormitorio, o que en esa ocasión sí se dispararan las alarmas, pero no sucedió, y el Gyam entró como si nada, se cambió de ropa y ordenó su cama justo antes de que las luces se encendieran.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto la oscuridad fue disipada, y Erwin finalmente fue capaz de notar una leve sorpresa en los ojos del contrario, aunque fue sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que volviera a mirarlo con indiferencia para luego apartar la mirada. Erwin nunca antes le había dado importancia, pero en ese momento fue consciente de que, todas las mañanas, Levi era el primero en levantarse y estar listo. Él siempre se había considerado una persona puntual, despertaba con el sonido de la voz robótica y se levantaba en el segundo en que las luces se encendían, sin embargo, siempre se encontraba con Levi perfectamente vestido. Mientras él se cambiaba y ordenaba su cama, Levi ya tenía todas sus pertenencias perfectamente ordenadas y se adelantaba al comedor.

Al principio pensaba que él debía despertar mucho antes del amanecer, por lo que tenía tiempo de alistarse y esperar pacientemente el anuncio del comienzo de las actividades, pero luego de esa noche, ya no sabía qué pensar de él. Estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que salía durante la noche, aunque tampoco tenía cómo comprobarlo y, más importante, no sabía con qué objetivo lo hacía.

Ese día, al igual que el anterior, Erwin se apresuró a terminar sus actividades, con la diferencia de que su distracción no había pasado desapercibida. Se encontraba tan concentrado vigilando a Levi y tratando de notar cualquier cosa extraña en su comportamiento, que se había olvidado de ser discreto, dejando ver que no estaba prestando atención a las lecciones que se impartían. Pero no había servido de nada, pues Levi parecía poder ocultar a la perfección cualquier rastro que lo delatara. A simple vista, nadie podría decir que había pasado la noche fuera, pues ni siquiera se le notaba cansado o descuidado. A diferencia de él, cuyo cansancio era obvio.

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, intentó en vano seguir la conversación y actuar con normalidad. Al final, terminó comiendo a prisa e ignorando las preguntas de sus colegas, que no entendían su repentino cambio de actitud pero tampoco le prestaban demasiada atención, pues los Stahl no acostumbraban meterse en los asuntos de otras personas. Se excusó con ellos y, al igual que la noche anterior, salió del comedor antes que todos los demás, aunque en esa ocasión, en vez de esperar a Levi, se dirigió al dormitorio, dispuesto a enfrentarlo directamente.

El rubio pensó en muchas formas de decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse y verlo atravesar el umbral, su mente quedó en blanco. Nunca antes había experimentado el nerviosismo, por lo que esa era la primera vez en que realmente se había quedado sin palabras. No era que tuviera miedo de Levi, aunque lo respetaba como un poderoso oponente, pero tampoco quería que, al verse acorralado, provocara un desorden mayor en el complejo en el que él también terminara involucrado.

—Llegas temprano. —Habló primero el Gyam, dejándolo sorprendido, pues siempre era él quien iniciaba la conversación.

—Tenía algo de prisa. —Respondió simplemente, viéndolo adentrarse en el lugar. Si no lo enfrentaba en ese momento, las luces se apagarían y perdería su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. —Levi, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Su compañero, que ya le había dado la espalda para quitarse la ropa, volvió su atención a él, instándole en silencio a continuar. Erwin, que seguía sin saber cómo enfrentarlo, decidió ir directo al punto.

—Pude verte anoche.

No necesitó decir nada más; en su expresión pudo ver que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no parecía alterado en ninguna forma. Contrario a lo que Erwin esperaba como una reacción normal al saberse descubierto, Levi se notaba tan sereno como siempre, como si no hubiera hecho nada extraño.

—¿Y?

Erwin no pudo evitar molestarse por esa respuesta tan escueta. ¿En verdad no comprendía la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo? Por un momento quiso pensar que Levi no sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas al abandonar el dormitorio de noche, pero aquello sería una ofensa a su inteligencia. Sabía que Levi era consciente de lo que podría pasar si alguien más lo descubría, pero no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Y eso le enfurecía.

—¿Y? ¿En serio no te importa? Puedo ir y decirle al instructor lo que haces todas las noches. —Le amenazó, tratando de parecer firme pues en realidad deseaba poder evitar hacer el conflicto más grande de lo necesario.

Levi lo miró en silencio unos momentos, clavando sus fríos ojos en él como si lo estuviera analizando, y logrando que Erwin se sintiera repentinamente intimidado. El momento se prolongó un poco más mientras Levi decidía si el tipo con el que compartía el dormitorio era digno de confianza, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. En realidad se exponía demasiado, pero no le vendría mal un poco de compañía, por lo que al fin tomó una decisión.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo esta noche? Será más divertido que espiar a los demás.

Fue entonces el turno de Erwin de mostrarse dudoso ante la repentina invitación. Lo primero que venía a su mente era que debía tratarse de una trampa, pues le parecía imposible que le estuviera invitando a unírsele sinceramente. En realidad, lo más probable era que quisiera involucrarlo en sus escapes nocturnos para evitar que lo delatara, pues tendría que delatarse a sí mismo. Al menos, le parecía una buena forma de chantaje a la que no debía prestarse.

Sin embargo, su espíritu ansioso de aventura le obligó a aceptar su propuesta; estaba seguro de nunca más tendría una oportunidad como aquella, sobre todo luego de volver a sus actividades militares. No estaba mal correr el riesgo alguna vez.

—Está bien.

* * *

Aunque no quería admitirlo, para Erwin era impresionante tener esa imagen frente a sus ojos. Ver nuevamente a esa persona, después de tantos años de guerra, de tantos años de odio, y aun así, sentir una extraña conmoción dentro de su pecho. Los afilados ojos le observaban expectantes, mientras que el Stahl ideaba de qué manera podía ganar tiempo en esa situación, mientras que sus tropas llevaban a cabo el plan.

—Hasta que volvemos a encontrarnos, Levi. —Finalmente pronunció impávidamente, manteniendo un imperturbable semblante, mientras examinaba con escrutinio al hombre frente a sí, del otro lado de la pantalla.

—Han pasado años, Erwin.

—Jamás esperé que llegaría el día en que te vería siendo el líder de Mitras. Admito que me impresioné mucho cuando lo escuché, pero verlo con mis propios ojos, es muchísimo más asombroso. —Mentía, el comandante de Kojo sabía muy bien cuáles eran las capacidades del Gyam y estaba seguro que, con su poder, le sería muy sencillo ascender al liderazgo de su planeta; pero dadas las circunstancias, debía alargar aquella conversación el mayor tiempo posible.

—Subestimándome, justo como la primera vez que nos vimos. No aprendes de tus errores pasados, ¿eh, Erwin?

—Supongo que, las viejas costumbres jamás se olvidan.

—Y precisamente, debido a eso, es que tu planeta y tu raza maldita están a punto de extinguirse. —El odio reflejado en el sombrío rostro del Gyam, era casi palpable. Aún estando a kilómetros de distancia, en una nave, Erwin podía sentir su maligna y despectiva aura, exhudando ira y desprecio por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Levi le odiaba, así como odiaba a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de su planeta, aún sin conocerlos. El Stahl siempre se preguntó la razón de aquella aversión, cuyo origen era totalmente desconocido para él. Lo único que sabían, era que Mitras había decidido traicionar cualquier intento de forjar una nueva civilización junto a Kojo, y que cada uno de los miembros de esa raza, sentía el mismo rencor que su líder mostraba en ese momento. —¿Cuál es el motivo de esta comunicación, Stahl? ¿Pretendes disuadirme para que no les ataque? Si ese es el objetivo de tu interrupción, ten por seguro que, desperdicias tus últimos minutos de vida en esta inútil empresa. Somos enemigos. A muerte. — Levi arrastró las sílabas de la última palabra, como haciendo énfasis en la seriedad de su significado.

—Y eso lo comprendo totalmente, el sentimiento es recíproco por cierto. —Y así debía ser, así Erwin intentaba convencerse día a día, año tras año. Los Gyam, les habían traicionado. Levi había sido parte de aquel maquiavélico complot para acabar con su raza; para, luego de robar toda su tecnología y conocimientos, finalmente quedarse con Paradi. Desde aquel fatídico día en el que estalló la guerra entre Kojo y Mitras, el comandante del ejército Stahl, había venido convenciéndose de que todo lo que Levi alguna vez dijo ser y sentir con respecto a él, su amistad y su lealtad, eran una ilusión. —Sin embargo, Levi, te equivocas, mi propósito es meramente informativo, satisfacer mi curiosidad antes de perder la vida si es que ese es mi destino. He de decir, que nunca me has decepcionado en ese sentido, ¿podría solicitar tu colaboración una vez más? Sólo, por los viejos tiempos.

—Definitivamente, no has cambiado en absoluto. —Declaró el Gyam, suspirando con nostalgia. Fuese como fuese, a pesar de que odiaba a Erwin y a su raza con fervor, no podía evitar ablandarse un poco ante aquellas memorias, de sus tiempos en la academia junto a él. —Te escucho, pero te advierto Stahl, que esto no cambiará tu destino ni el de tu planeta, tengo pensado eliminarlos de una vez por todas.

—Eso lo veremos, mi ejército está en este momento luchando contra el tuyo, y según entiendo, estamos ganando. —Declaró Erwin con convicción.

— ¿Ah sí? Lamento decirte que tus fuentes de información están erradas. —Le dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad. —Pero eso ya no importa. Se acaba tu tiempo Stahl, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Erwin desvió su mirada de la enorme pantalla, a un monitor más pequeño en donde se transmitían las imágenes del campo de batalla. El ejército de Kojo, había regresado para tomar la revancha en contra de las naves caza de Mitras. Los dispositivos de maniobras tridimensionales, desarrollados por el departamento de Hanji, eran poderosas armas que les permitían a los soldados impulsarse al menos a la velocidad del sonido, siendo más rápidos que las naves caza.

En el monitor, se podía observar cómo los soldados, impulsados por los dispositivos y equipados con poderosas y filosas armas metálicas, se lanzaban contra las naves, perforándolas una a una, y haciéndolas caer, estrellarse o explotar en el proceso.

—¡Señor! El ejército de Kojo está derribando a los cazas, están tomando la ventaja.— Se escuchó del otro lado, a lo que Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

—¿Decías Levi? —Se dejó decir el comandante, mostrando más emociones de las que debería, frente a sus subordinados.

—¿Crees que eso va a detenerme? ¡Volaré su planeta en segundos! Tu tiempo se acabó Erwin, fue bueno mientras duró. —El Gyam se permitió sonreír de medio lado con cinismo. —Si de algo sirve, eres uno de los mejores guerreros que conocí, pero ahora, recibirás lo que mereces: la muerte.

La comunicación se cortó, pero Erwin no desesperó, su trabajo estaba hecho, había distraído a Levi lo suficiente como para darle ventaja a su ejército, y estaba seguro de que Hanji y Mike tenían la situación bajo control en ese momento.

—Comunícame con Hanji. —Ordenó el comandante a Riko, quien rápidamente habilitó el enlace con el laboratorio, el rostro de la Stahl apareció en la pantalla. —¿Cómo está la situación, Hanji?

—¡Todo perfecto! Al parecer le están ordenando la retirada a los cazas, pero logramos derribar a una considerable cantidad de ellos. No entiendo cómo ese viejo anticuado de Darius jamás nos dejó utilizar los dispositivos, ¡son una maravilla! Modestia aparte. —La Stahl se dejó soltar una estruendosa carcajada, logrando hacer que tanto Riko como el resto del personal en el cuarto de control, tuvieran que tapar sus oídos. Las risas no eran algo común entre los de su raza, y mucho menos carcajadas de tantos decibeles de ruido, los cuales eran insoportables para sus oídos.

—¿Qué hay de Mike?

—En este momento debe estar deshabilitando la nave nodriza.

Y en efecto, hábilmente, Mike se había hecho con una de las naves caza, y cuando se les ordenó la retirada, ya que la nave nodriza estaba lista para disparar el rayo letal que destruiría todo Kojo, el segundo al mando del ejército de los Stahl, se mimetizó con el resto de naves, logrando así llegar a la madre. Haciendo uso de sus armas y el dispositivo de maniobras tridimensional, Mike comenzó a desmantelar su arma principal.

Mientras tanto, las alarmas comenzaron a resonar en el puente, alertando a Levi inmediatamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Interrogó Levi, encolerizado. Las cosas no les habían ido demasiado bien después de todo, el ejército de Kojo se las había ingeniado para derribar a varios de sus hombres, y en la cultura Gyam, la muerte y rituales funerarios eran importantes. Ya era motivo de molestia para el líder no poder recuperar aquellos cuerpos, pero lo que más le enfadaba en ese momento, era el estrepitoso sonido de las alertas, que solo podían significar malas noticias, y muy posiblemente, el fallo de la misión.

—Parece que algo está atacando a la nave, señor. Están acabando con el arma principal.

—¿Y qué están esperando? Envíen a las unidades a la locación y que se deshagan de ese estorbo.

— ¡Sí señor! Atención unidades GCz de la 057 a la 103, movilicense a la posición enviada a sus sistemas y ataquen a cualquier enemigo en la mira.

Levi caminaba impaciente, de un lado al otro del puente, moviendo con violencia su larga cola, en espera del nuevo reporte de la situación.

Por su lado, Mike se percató de las naves que habían sido enviadas a su posición y que ya comenzaban a atacarlo. Se deshizo del enganche sobre la nodriza y regresó a la nave caza secuestrada, para emprender la huída, una vez dentro, inició un enlace de comunicación con el cuarto de control.

—¡Comandante!

—Mike, ¿cuál es la situación? ¿Lograste completar la misión?

—Afirmativo, el arma principal quedó inutilizada, con suerte no tendrán los recursos suficientes para repararla en un largo tiempo.

—¡Excelente trabajo! Vuelve a la base inmediatamente, recién se me ha informado que los cazas restantes se están replegando.

—Aún me persiguen, señor, estoy bajo ataque. —Respondió con seriedad mientras maniobraba la nave para evadir los ataques del enemigo.

—Entendido, enviaré algunas unidades como refuerzos, resiste allí Mike.

Mike cortó la comunicación y centró toda su atención en alejarse lo suficiente del ejército enemigo para ponerse a salvo. En su posición, un ataque directo no era viable, por lo que no tenía otra opción que esperar los refuerzos.

A partir de ese momento, decenas de naves caza que se habían replegado para retirarse, le perseguían y disparaban con el único fin de derribarlo. Mike había experimentado muchos enfrentamientos contra el ejército de Mitras, pero nunca antes había sido el objetivo a derribar de todos ellos; por otro lado, algo parecía diferente en su manera de atacar desde la última vez que los había enfrentado.

Desde que Levi había tomado el poder, el ejército estaba mejor preparado y combatían con más eficacia. Se organizaban en pequeños grupos y atacaban con patrones más complicados que los que tenían registrados en sus sistemas, volviéndose impredecibles. Mientras guiaba la nave hacia la izquierda para evadir un ataque simultáneo por el otro flanco, un grupo de cazas se alejó de los otros, aumentando la velocidad para darle alcance y abrir fuego contra su nave.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto los refuerzos? —Se preguntó, mirando frustrado el panel de control de la nave que había robado, en el que ahora se encendían varias luces de alerta una tras otra, indicando los distintos componentes que habían sido dañados durante el ataque.

Había perdido un ala, el motor estaba dañado y los propulsores comenzaban a perder potencia; apenas conseguía maniobrar lo suficiente para evitar los ataques más peligrosos, pero cada vez tenía menos movilidad a causa de los daños. No había forma de que pudiera aterrizar que no fuera estrellándose y, anteponiendo su deber como soldado, decidió que si de todas formas iba a morir, al menos le daría la victoria a su raza. Al igual que el resto de los Stahl, Mike no se dejaba gobernar por sus emociones, por lo que no necesitó pensarlo mucho antes de cambiar su intento de huida por un ataque directo.

Erwin, mientras tanto, observaba con impotencia la acción en las pantallas del cuarto de control, aunque su rostro, como era de esperarse, no demostrara ninguna emoción. Los refuerzos habían sido enviados a auxiliar a su segundo al mando, pero habían sido intersectados por las naves enemigas, retardando su llegada mientras Mike se enfrentaba por su cuenta a un considerable número de Gyam. En el momento en que vio a Mike disminuir considerablemente la velocidad y atacar al enemigo, comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba planeando.

El comandante sintió su sangre hervir de rabia, pero ordenó con firmeza a algunos de sus hombres que detuvieran el ataque suicida de su camarada. Sin embargo, el ejército de Mitras no iba a permitir que cumplieran sus órdenes.

Desde el puente de mando de la nave nodriza, Levi había ordenado aislar al enemigo para eliminarlos uno por uno, especialmente a aquel que había osado frustrar su ataque letal. Sus soldados rápidamente se habían reorganizado para llevar a cabo la labor, eliminando con facilidad a algunos Stahl y persiguiendo de cerca a Mike, descargando sus armas contra él.

Mike, consciente de que esa sería su última oportunidad, había fijado el curso directamente hacia una zona deshabitada de Kojo, empleando toda la potencia que aún le quedaba para seguir disparando contra los Gyam que lo perseguía, con la esperanza de derribar a tantos como fuera posible antes de estrellarse.

El impacto llegó pocos segundos después, siendo seguido por el de varias naves enemigas, sin embargo, para ese momento la cantidad de enemigos derribados, aunque considerable, era menor a la esperada. Al percatarse de las intenciones del Stahl, Levi había ordenado la retirada de la mayoría de sus hombres, aprovechando la distracción de la batalla para huir de vuelta a Mitras y reorganizarse.

—Señor, perdimos al capitán Mike. —Anunció Riko, aunque realmente no era necesario, Erwin lo había visto por sí mismo en la pantalla. Por primera vez desde que había asumido el rol de comandante, sus emociones amenazaban con mostrarse, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar esa debilidad frente a sus hombres.

—Ordena la retirada. —Respondió en cambio, mostrándose tan sereno como siempre. —Y envía un grupo a recuperar los cuerpos.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos que estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirla.  
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios, nada nos gustaría más que saber lo que piensan sobre nuestro trabajo.  
> Hasta la próxima.


	3. La misión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, la actualización se nos complicó un poco, pero esperamos que no vuelva a retrasarse por tanto tiempo.
> 
> Como aclaración, la explicación de Levi durante el flashback fue tomada de wikipedia. Si quieren hacerse una idea más precisa de cómo luce Paradi, les recomendamos ver el trailer de Nothing Ever Remains Obscure.
> 
> Ya hemos comenzado a responder sus reviews, por favor téngannos paciencia. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos gustaría mucho conocer su opinión.
> 
> Esperamos que el capítulo compense la espera, y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

El comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Kojo, caminaba por los extensos pasillos del cementerio, cargando una pequeña caja metálica en sus manos, en busca de la sección del recinto en donde debía ser depositada. Para los Stahl, la muerte era un proceso natural, por el cual todo ser vivo debía de pasar, tan común como el comer o el dormir. Por este motivo, el fallecimiento de los habitantes no era algo tan significativo, y debido a ello, los funerales no existían en su cultura. El único procedimiento que se llevaba a cabo con respecto a la muerte, era la cremación de los cuerpos.

Mike, era el segundo al mando en el ejército de Kojo y lo más cercano que Erwin tenía a un amigo. Era más que un compañero para él, después de tantas décadas entrenando y luchando juntos, aunque jamás se lo habían dicho, se había desarrollado entre ellos dos un lazo de confianza más allá del compañerismo propio de los camaradas de guerra. Aunque no eran expresivos y tampoco comunicativos, Erwin estaba seguro de que Mike se sentía de la misma manera con respecto a él.

En aquella pequeña caja plateada, Erwin transportaba lo que alguna vez había sido su amigo. De su cuerpo únicamente quedaron algunas partes que fueron recuperadas después de la batalla: principalmente su caja toráxica que era convenientemente metálica, protegiendo su cibernético corazón y mínimas partes de su cuerpo orgánico. Todo aquello, a como era la costumbre, se depositaba en hornos que poseían temperaturas tan elevadas, que todo metal era fácilmente convertido en cenizas y las partes orgánicas eran casi desintegradas por completo.

El cementerio se trataba de un gigantesco edificio de largos y fríos pasillos, con altas paredes blancas, las cuales estaban plagadas de millones de bóvedas diminutas, en donde las cajas que contenían las cenizas de los fallecidos eran depositadas. Por lo general, este procedimiento lo llevaba a cabo el personal encargado del cementerio. No habían funerales, no habían palabras para recordar a los perecidos, ni dedicatorias. Como los Stahl eran criados desde su nacimiento en grupos por los centros de crianza especializados, su estructura poblacional no incluía familias, de manera que no habían familiares quienes pudiesen asistir a los funerales si es que existiesen. Pero con Mike, Erwin no pudo evitar solicitar que se le permitiera asistir a su cremación y depositar él mismo sus cenizas en la correspondiente bóveda. Como el rubio poseía una posición tan alta en la sociedad Stahl, su deseo fue tomado como una orden militar y por tanto le fue concedido sin problema alguno.

En cuestión de segundos, los pocos restos que se encontraron de Mike, fueron transformados en cenizas frente a sus afligidos ojos, que no podían ocultar el pesar y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, al saber que jamás volvería a ver a su amigo. Finalmente, Erwin encontró el número de bóveda en la que debía "enterrar" a Mike para siempre. Aquel ardor en sus ojos y la sequedad de su garganta, los había experimentado tal vez un par de veces en su vida únicamente. Pero la tristeza que le embargaba, el sentimiento de vacío que no le abandonaba, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Si bien era cierto que el rubio podía sentir con mucha más intensidad que sus congéneres, nunca había pasado por una situación que le causara tanto pesar anteriormente.

No solo estaba perdiendo a su mejor soldado, a un combatiente honorable y el más fuerte del planeta, a un audaz y confiable guerrero; estaba perdiendo a la única persona a quien había considerado un amigo, después de "él".

— No te preocupes Mike, juro que honraré tu sacrificio. Prometo que no será en vano, eliminaré a Levi, cueste lo que cueste. — Susurró el comandante con su voz quebrada, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la diminuta arca en sus manos. En el panel numérico, digitó la clave que le fue entregada, y una vez la pequeña compuerta se abrió, Erwin procedió a introducir el objeto dentro, para no ser sacado nunca más. En aquel mar interminable de bóvedas, que se extendía casi infinitamente por aquellas inmensas paredes, quedaría olvidado quien alguna vez fue su único y verdadero amigo. Pero Erwin trató de consolarse a sí mismo, en el pensamiento de que eran muy pocos los Stahl que podían jactarse de haber tenido una relación de ese tipo. La gran mayoría morían sin tener la más mínima noción de lo que significaba la amistad, así que con tal de contrarrestar el dolor que la muerte de Mike le causaba, Erwin encontraba refugio en aquel reconfortante pensamiento, al menos él fue capaz de experimentar aquella dicha, aunque hubiese sido por un breve momento de su vida.

— Adiós para siempre Mike.

Los Stahl, como criaturas lógicas que eran, no tenían ningún tipo de creencia sobrenatural, por lo que era de su conocimiento, que la muerte era el final de la vida y no había nada más allá. No creían en algo como el alma, tampoco en reencarnaciones, espíritus o vida después de la muerte. Aquel era el final, pero algo en Erwin, le decía que Mike estaba aún allí, escuchándole y que le estaría observando a la espera de que cumpliese su promesa.

— Adiós querido amigo…

El comandante del ejército de Kojo, cerró la bóveda, endureció su semblante, acomodó su atuendo y se dirigió a las afueras de aquel lugar, para nunca más regresar. Dejando atrás a su camarada, pero llevando consigo un nuevo propósito, motivado por los sentimientos que tanto luchaba por reprimir.

###### 

El poco tiempo que faltaba para que las luces se apagaran, se hacía una eternidad, a la espera de la fuga que realizaría con Levi. El Stahl se sentía ansioso, en parte porque temía estar cayendo por voluntad propia en una trampa del ejército Gyam, pero también (y ya no podía continuar negándoselo) el poder salir fuera del horario establecido le causaba emoción. Un sentimiento que únicamente era experimentado por los Stahl en situaciones militares, pero que el rubio también era capaz de sentir cuando satisfacía su inagotable sed de conocimiento.

Finalmente, la voz de siempre anunció que las luces se apagarían para darle paso inmediatamente a la tan esperada oscuridad. El Gyam, quien permanecía en silencio sobre su cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, siendo seguido por el ansioso Stahl, quien moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era que Levi se las ingeniaba para abrirla sin que se activaran las alarmas.

— Levi, ¿cómo es que logras abrir la puerta? Tengo entendido que el sistema de seguridad es infalible.— No pudiendo soportar ni un segundo más continuar en la ignorancia, el rubio se animó a preguntar directamente.

— Ustedes los Stahl, tienen la mala costumbre de subestimarnos. — Erwin arqueó sus prominentes cejas en sorpresa debido a aquel comentario. — Creen que los Gyam somos unos salvajes, solo porque somos capaces de sentir emociones que ustedes ni se imaginan. Y por ese hecho, piensan que no sabemos nada sobre tecnología. Pero quisiera hacer de tu conocimiento, Stahl…. — Dicho eso, la puerta se abrió sin llegarse a activar la alarma, como lo había visto la noche anterior. —… que yo mismo ayudé a diseñar el sistema de seguridad de esta base militar.

El Gyam se apresuró a salir, dejando a Erwin petrificado en el portal, debido a la sorpresa que le causó el conocer esa nueva información. Levi tenía toda la razón, para la mayoría de los Stahl jóvenes como él, los Gyam eran solo una raza primitiva y de poco razonamiento. Levi le hizo una señal con su cabeza para que saliera, a lo cual el Stahl reaccionó y algo temeroso se aventuró a colocar un pie fuera de la habitación, esperando que fuese una trampa y las alarmas se activaran. Pero al ver que no ocurrió, se animó a salir por completo. Acto seguido, Levi digitó sobre el panel y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

— Entiendo que, la base militar de Paradi fue construida por ingenieros tanto Gyam como Stahl, utilizando la tecnología de ambos planetas, pero se me hacía tan semejante a la arquitectura de Kojo, que jamás me hubiese imaginado que su sistema de seguridad fuese distinto.

— Es de conocimiento general, que los sistemas de seguridad Gyam son de los más eficientes de la galaxia Titan y probablemente de otras galaxias. — Al rubio le asombraba el repentino parloteo de su compañero de cuarto. Había dicho más en ese rato, de todo lo que había dicho en el tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocían. Erwin dedujo, que lo que le impulsaba a expresarse, era el deseo por corregir sus erróneas impresiones sobre la cultura Gyam, de la cual parecía sentirse muy orgulloso, así que decidió que de ahora en adelante, esa podía ser una buena estrategia para conseguir información de ese sujeto.

— He de confesar, que lo que más me tiene impresionado, es que hayas sido tú quien ayudó a crear este sistema. — Ante la mirada severa que Levi le dedicó, Erwin se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió a sí mismo. — Me refiero, a que es impresionante que una persona tan joven como tú, sea tomado en cuenta para tan importante labor. Sin embargo, hay una duda que aun quisiera evacuar: sabiendo que ibas a estar en el entrenamiento, ¿que no debieron de haberse asegurado que ni siquiera tú tuvieses acceso al sistema, una vez hubiese comenzado?

— ¡Claro que lo hicieron! — Declaró Levi. A Erwin le dio la impresión de que estaba molesto. — Cambiaron todas las contraseñas y la manera en la que la información es encriptada, además de varios otros métodos adicionales de seguridad que fueron incluídos una vez que yo dejé el proyecto. Pero eso no fue ningún impedimento, dejé listo el sistema en caso de que eso ocurriera, y fue fácil para mí decodificar todo, de manera que puedo manipularlo para andar libremente por las instalaciones, sin activar ninguna alarma, ni ser captado por las cámaras.

Aquel relato no hacía más que aumentar el asombro en el Stahl, pero también un nuevo sentimiento de admiración floreció dentro de él. Mientras más conocía sobre Levi, más impresionante le parecía. Él mismo era un buen estratega, sumamente inteligente, con muchísimas habilidades, además de fuerte y diestro para la lucha; pero era eso para lo único que servía: luchar. En cambio Levi, era una persona que hasta donde sabía en ese momento, era tan capaz de ser un feroz y fuerte contendiente, a como podía ser un as en la tecnología también. Y eso era solo una pequeña parte de lo que había aprendido sobre él.

En la cultura Stahl, cada quien era entrenado para realizar un trabajo en específico y si bien la mayoría de la población era educada para ser parte del ejército, no había un solo individuo que realizara una tarea distinta de la que se le fuese asignada al nacer, después de haberle hecho una serie de pruebas en las que se clasificaba a cada sujeto según sus capacidades. La super computadora que se encargaba de esa labor, tenía una precisión del noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento y era de esa manera en la que cada Stahl, desde que llegaba al mundo, tenía ya escrito su destino.

Erwin fue clasificado como un guerrero y para eso fue criado y educado, no era capaz de realizar ninguna otra labor y por ello era que le sorprendía de sobremanera, el hecho de que los Gyam pudiesen tener más de una ocupación. Aunque también, le parecía una gran locura, pensó que si cada individuo podía realizar cuanta actividad quisiere, la sociedad debía ser un completo caos sin orden alguno. Sin embargo, decidió dejar esa pregunta para después, y continuar concentrado en descubrir cualquier signo sospechoso en el Gyam, aún desconfiaba de que todo eso fuese una trampa.

— ¿Exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigimos? — Interrogó el Stahl, luego de andar por un rato sin rumbo fijo a su parecer.

— Afuera.

— ¿Qué no estamos afuera ya?

— Me refiero a afuera de la base militar. — Aclaró el Gyam, con una mueca de fastidio. No se preocupaba siquiera de ocultar que las preguntas de Erwin para él tenían respuestas muy obvias y le causaba molestia tener que explicarse. Al escuchar esto, el rubio paró en seco, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Quieres decir, ¿el exterior? — La razón de la incredulidad de Erwin era más que válida. Por un lado, desde que salió de Kojo, jamás había visto exterior alguno. La nave espacial en la que fueron transportados, no tenía ningún tipo de ventana, por lo que ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de cómo se veía Paradi desde el espacio, salvo por algunas imágenes holográficas que se les habían sido mostradas antes de partir al entrenamiento. Al llegar al planeta, las naves fueron aterrizadas en el interior de la base militar, por lo que lo único que todos los reclutas conocían de ese planeta, era el interior del gigantesco complejo, pero no sabían cómo eran las afueras en absoluto. Y lo que era aún más intimidante, era el hecho de que tanto Erwin como miles de generaciones de Stahl, conocían únicamente el metal; pero ya se les había explicado que Paradi era un entorno totalmente orgánico e incivilizado.

En ese momento, Erwin fue capaz de sentir nuevas emociones: ansiedad, nerviosismo, intimidación, duda, emoción; todo mezclado. Deseó con todo su ser poder ver los recursos naturales por primera vez en su vida, con sus propios ojos, pero también, tenía dudas, no sabía si sería capaz de manejarlo, ya que bien sabía para ese entonces, él tenía sentimientos de los cuales el resto de su población era ajena y no tenía idea de lo que una impresión de ese calibre pudiese causarle a su cuerpo.

— ¿No pensarás que me escapaba todas las noches para dar un paseo por las instalaciones? — Dijo Levi con incredulidad y un tinte de burla en su voz. — No soporto los espacios cerrados, aunque vivimos en el subterráneo, contamos con grandes espacios abiertos y "recursos naturales", obviamente creados artificialmente en su mayoría, pero nada semejante a esta cárcel metálica.

— Ya veo. Yo, jamás he visto naturaleza en toda mi vida. — Confesó el Stahl, sintiéndose totalmente inferior a su acompañante en ese momento y un completo ignorante en comparación con él.

— Oh…— Aquello le tomó a Levi por sorpresa, había escuchado que Kojo era metálico por completo, pero jamás pensó que en realidad lo fuese el cien por ciento de su superficie y la totalidad de su población fuese ajena a todo material orgánico. Aunque, por el tipo de comida que les servían allí, imaginaba que los civiles y Stahl pertenecientes a la milicia, ni siquiera tenían idea de con qué era que se preparaban los extraños caldos, purés y masas que les daban por alimento. — En ese caso, creo que encontrarás esta experiencia más que satisfactoria.

Y habiendo dicho eso, Levi mostró media sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo cual dejó helado a Erwin. Jamás esperó ver aquella expresión en el rostro del Gyam, quien se mostraba tan hostil la mayoría del tiempo y sin darse cuenta, los músculos de su propio rostro de contrajeron para formar una muy leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa, en respuesta a aquella expresión.

Rápidamente, el Gyam le guió por el resto del complejo, hasta una de las puertas que daban al exterior, pero que estaba bastante escondida. Según Levi le explicó, era más seguro salir por allí, que ir campante y salir por la entrada principal. Además, ya tenía diseñada su ruta, en donde las cámaras no servían durante la noche y las alarmas se desactivaban haciendo uso de su código maestro; pero el salirse de esa ruta establecida, significaba ser descubierto. Finalmente, Levi abrió aquella compuerta, saliendo y llamando a Erwin para que le siguiera.

Erwin dudó por un instante, todo lo que había allá afuera era desconocido para él, y si bien le causaba una gran curiosidad, como nunca la había sentido antes, también tenía temor. Pero se armó de valor para cruzar el umbral y finalmente, salió al exterior.

— Esto, es Paradi. — Dijo Levi ocultando perfectamente la emoción que también sentía al haber arrastrado a su compañero de cuarto a sus escapadas nocturnas. Y mucho más, al ver la expresión de su rostro. Levi no creía que los Stahl, pudiesen ser capaces de mostrar o sentir emociones, pero desde que lo conoció, había entendido que Erwin era toda una anomalía. No era que no se había percatado de ello, si no más bien que pretendía no haberlo hecho y simulaba que no le tomaba importancia ni le ponía atención, cuando en realidad se dedicaba a estudiar su comportamiento muy de cerca, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Era simplemente una anomalía fascinante para él.

Erwin por su parte, estaba literalmente boquiabierto. Sus ópticos se movían de un lado al otro con rapidez, su visión telescópica se activó intentando captar todo detalle de aquello que estaba observando, pero era imposible. Ante sí, se desplegaba toda una gama de organismos totalmente desconocidos y hasta el más ínfimo de ellos, le causaba gran impresión y curiosidad.

Paradi, era un enorme planeta ubicado en el sector más favorable dentro del sistema solar Titán, además estaba habitado únicamente, por especies animales de bajo o nulo razonamiento; por lo que albergaba una enorme riqueza natural. Pero Erwin, para ese entonces, no sabía que la noche era el mejor momento para salir ya que Paradi mostraba su verdadera belleza.

—Tal vez te preguntes, por qué todo aquí brilla. Me tomaré la libertad de explicar… — En efecto, toda planta y animal en Paradi, brillaba con llamativos colores fosforescentes en la oscuridad de la noche, creando un ambiente casi mágico. —La enzima "luciferasa" abunda en los cuerpos de todos los organismos que habitan el planeta, sean de origen animal o vegetal. Dicha enzima, es la que le da la capacidad a los seres orgánicos de producir su propia luz, cuando se da una conversión directa de la energía química en energía lumínica, este proceso es llamado bioquímicamente como "bioluminiscencia". En consecuencia, tanto plantas como animales en la mayoría de los casos, producen luz en sus propios cuerpos. — Explicó Levi ante el más que impresionado Stahl. El Gyam no solo sabía sobre lucha y tecnología, sino también sobre ciencia.

Debido al fenómeno explicado por Levi, la flora y fauna del lugar eran en extremo llamativos, plagando el planeta de los más raros colores, pudiendo encontrar plantas y animales de cualquier color dentro del espectro visible e invisible. La razón del porqué los organismos de Paradi poseían dicha enzima en tan altas cantidades, era desconocida ya que no ha sido investigado por ninguna civilización. A pesar de que el enorme planeta era tan rico, no había podido ser colonizado debido a los constantes ataques de los Gyam y Stahl, cuyos planetas estaban también en el sistema solar Titán y celosamente custodiaban el mundo hacia el cual ambas razas deseaban migrar. Sin embargo, pequeños grupos de ambas razas habían sido enviados a investigar. Mientras que los Stahl mantenían la información como un secreto militar confidencial, los Gyam se dedicaron a divulgar los resultados de sus investigaciones, al menos con los miembros más fuertes e inteligentes de su sociedad. Era ese motivo por el cual Levi estaba tan bien informado.

—¡Es impresionante! Es… — Erwin meditó sin que le fuese posible encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir lo que veía.

—Hermoso...— Pronunció el Gyam con un tono de voz bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Erwin no lo escuchase. El Stahl volteó a ver a su acompañante solo para encontrar con que nuevamente estaba sonriendo, sus labios formando una curva casi imperceptible, pero el resto de sus rasgos se habían ablandado y su semblante lucía pacífico.

—Hermoso... — Repitió el rubio por lo bajo, afirmando lo que Levi había dicho, pero en ese momento, se preguntó a sí mismo si hablaba acerca de Paradi o más bien había reaccionado a la vista de la suave expresión del Gyam mezclada con todos los sentimientos nuevos que estaba conociendo.

Para Erwin el éxtasis era demasiado, no sólo estaba conociendo la naturaleza por primera vez, no solo acababa de salir de la base militar sin permiso, no sólo estaba aprendiendo cosas que probablemente no se le iban a enseñar en el entrenamiento. Sino que también estaba experimentando un nuevo abanico de emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones, percepciones; que le parecía infinito. Todo era excitante, fascinante, sus sentidos y su mente estaban siendo estimulados como nunca antes. Y también, comenzó a apreciar a quien le había llevado hasta allí, su gratitud no se podía expresar con palabras.

Si antes sentía admiración por Levi, si le respetaba como miembro sobresaliente de su raza, como un gran combatiente y una mente sabia. No sabía exactamente cómo llamar a ese nuevo sentimiento que crecía en él. El vocabulario de los Stahl era bastante limitado en ese y muchos sentidos, la palabra antes pronunciada por Levi por ejemplo, era una que los habitantes de Kojo no utilizaban muy a menudo. La belleza, la alegría, el arte; todo lo sublime, lo que estimulaba la imaginación o "el espíritu", eran conceptos ajenos a esa raza. No era común escuchar a un Stahl describiendo a un objeto como "hermoso". Y debido a estas limitaciones, para Erwin era extremadamente difícil definir qué era lo que sentía, que era algo más allá de la camaradería a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—¡No has visto nada! — Levi interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. — Hay muchísimo más en este planeta que estas simples plantas. A pesar de que salgo a diario, no me es posible llegar muy lejos, pero aún así todos los días descubro algo nuevo.

—Levi, si no es un atrevimiento de mi parte, ¿podría saber cuál es el motivo de tus escapadas? ¿Buscas algo en específico? — Interrogó Erwin, siendo que una renovada curiosidad por los motivos de su compañero floreció en él y no iba a quedarse con la intriga, temiendo que fuese una de sus preguntas cuya respuesta era más que obvia.

El Gyam le observó severamente con sus ojos negros, sin embargo el iris color platino relumbraba a la luz de las lunas que recién se asomaban en el cielo nocturno y el Stahl fuera de sentirse intimidado, se dedicó a captar con sus ópticos el efecto de la luz en los orbes oscuros. Inclusive detalles como aquel le dejaban maravillado.

— Creo que no tengo un motivo en concreto.— Finalmente dijo el individuo de piel violeta. — Imagino que puede ser un poco de todo: detesto estar encerrado en esa celda de metal, me gusta probar mis habilidades, además se supone que en unos años migraremos a este planeta, quien más sepa sobre el, tendrá la ventaja. — Sorprendentemente para Erwin, el Gyam hablaba con un tinte de orgullo y presunción en sus declaraciones. Como si estuviese alardeando, pero el Stahl no podía identificar muy bien ese tipo de sentimientos tampoco, así que únicamente se dejaba impresionar por las palabras de su interlocutor.

—En eso tienes razón. — Concedió, sin saber qué más decir.

—He logrado aprender mucho, aunque nada demasiado útil para la guerra, el combate o la milicia. — Continuó el ahora extrañamente comunicativo Gyam. — Aunque no tiene mucha importancia, este lugar es simplemente…

— Hermoso. — Le interrumpió Erwin. Levi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos, para luego entrecerrarlos un poco y luego de chasquear su lengua, replicó la leve curvatura de sus labios de hacía un rato. El Stahl fue capaz de emular y superar esa expresión bastante bien, aunque al no estar acostumbrado a sonreír y menos abiertamente, los músculos de su rostro se sentían tensos y debió relajarlos rápidamente.

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! — Le instó el Gyam, ya que no pensaba quedarse en las afueras de la base militar, sino que entre sus planes estaba mostrarle a su nuevo compañero de aventuras, todas las maravillas que aquel planeta tenía para ofrecerles.

###### 

—¡Comandante! —La voz de Riko le sacó de sus recuerdos, cosa que Erwin agradeció, pues no deseaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo en algo que había resultado ser una mentira, mucho menos cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una misión importante que requería toda su atención. —Todo está listo para comenzar la operación, sólo esperamos sus órdenes.

—¿Moblit ya está preparado?

Erwin, volviendo a su seria expresión habitual, pasó a su lado mientras se dirigía a tomar su lugar en el área de lanzamiento, a las afueras de la base militar de Kojo, donde pronto comenzarían la que esperaban fuera una misión crucial en la guerra contra Mitras. De resultar exitosa, obtendrían una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

—Así es, señor.

El comandante asintió mientras apuraba el paso, siendo seguido de cerca por su subordinada, quien lanzaba órdenes a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, pues no había tiempo que perder y era casi la hora de comenzar, hasta que un pesado silencio se instaló a su alrededor.

Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la base militar, escuchando tan solo el resonar de sus pasos y el sonido de sus miembros mecánicos al moverse hasta que, finalmente, alcanzaron el área de lanzamiento: una zona abierta llena de naves de los más variados tamaños; al centro, rodeada de varios soldados, ya se encontraba en posición una nave del tamaño perfecto para albergar a una persona.

En el improvisado puente de mando, usando su ojo biónico, Erwin fue capaz de divisar a Darius, su soberano, acompañado por varios nobles y altos mandos militares, que habían sido invitados para presenciar el que sería un momento que marcaría la historia de Kojo. El comandante masajeó sus sienes con fuerza, convenciéndose de que era necesario unirse a ellos aun cuando no encontraba atractiva la idea, y caminó los pocos metros que faltaban para unirse al resto de dirigentes.

—Esperábamos por usted, comandante. —Le saludó Nile con burla apenas lo vio, atrayendo toda la atención sobre el recién llegado.

—Lamento la demora, tenía que supervisar los últimos detalles antes del lanzamiento.

—Espero que esta vez la misión sea un éxito, Erwin. —Darius, aunque había usado un tono de voz neutro, le dirigió una mirada severa, dejando implícita la amenaza en sus palabras.

—Así será, señor. —Con forzada cortesía, Erwin saludó a su superior y al resto de la comitiva antes de girarse de frente al área de lanzamiento.

La nave que utilizarían estaba construida con una aleación casi indestructible, pero al mismo tiempo bastante ligera, similar a la que formaba sus miembros mecánicos, pero mucho más resistente. Secretamente, Erwin había estado investigando el material con que estaba fabricada, así como el funcionamiento que tendría una vez terminada, con el fin de satisfacer su curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo convenciéndose de que lo hacía con el propósito de garantizar que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al ver el resultado final del arduo trabajo de los mejores ingenieros de Kojo, que hasta entonces solo había visto en manuales o prototipos. Era en verdad sublime. Por suerte para él, todos los demás estaban demasiado concentrados en la acción que se desarrollaba ante ellos como para notarlo, aunque Erwin era consciente de que ese cúmulo de emociones que estaba experimentando no era normal.

Por un lado, no podía negar que la idea de ver en acción el nuevo modelo de nave le llenaba de ilusión; pero, por otro lado, el recuerdo de la muerte de Mike y el reciente ataque de Mitras le oprimían el pecho con un sentimiento abrumador. Además, por si fuera poco, tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de Levi y su raza. Sí, deseaba vengar la muerte de sus subordinados y ganar esa guerra que tantas vidas había cobrado, pero tampoco podía negar que echaba de menos sus años en la academia, cuando el Gyam de piel violácea era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y la promesa de paz entre ambas razas auguraba un futuro prometedor.

Las emociones resultaban tan complicadas, que Erwin muchas veces se preguntaba por qué no podía ser como el resto de Stahl, que no tenían que pasar por esas situaciones.

—Ya es hora, Erwin. —Darius mantenía su mirada clavada al frente, probablemente admirando también la nave que pronto sería lanzada al espacio.

Un poco más lejos, al costado de la zona donde algunos Stahl ajustaban los últimos detalles para el lanzamiento, se encontraba un grupo de apenas una decena de soldados, entre ellos Hanji, que trabajaban en torno a lo que parecía ser una delgada capa de tela, pero que en pronto se convertiría en la armadura perfecta, aunque para entonces no pareciera tener nada de especial.

—Hanji, ¿cómo va todo?

Usando su ojo biónico y su comunicador, Erwin hizo contacto con la Stahl al mismo tiempo que la identificaba entre el resto de científicos, que tomaban notas y comentaban entre ellos. La mujer se encontraba precisamente al lado de Moblit, quien ya se encontraba desnudo mientras se encargaban de esterilizar su cuerpo antes de colocar el traje.

—Estará listo enseguida, sólo tenemos que colocar la "piel". —Respondió la mujer antes de dejar escapar un agudo sonido que Erwin identificó como entusiasmo. Algunas veces, Erwin se preguntaba cómo hacía ella para lidiar con las emociones sin que interfirieran en su trabajo como militar.

—Mantenme informado.

Apenas cortó la comunicación, Hanji se dio vuelta y dio indicaciones para comenzar a vestirlo, pues los tiempos debían ser precisos para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. En realidad, más que vestirlo, el trabajo consistía en ayudarle a entrar en la delgada capa que serviría como una segunda piel, que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, dejando fuera tan sólo su cabello.

A simple vista, la dermis artificial pasaba desapercibida, sin embargo, su función era mucho más sorprendente de lo que aparentaba. El material, a pesar de su apariencia, era tan resistente que podía protegerlo de un ataque directo en caso de que fuera descubierto en su misión, además, mantenía su piel aislada de cualquier bacteria que pudiera encontrarse en el entorno donde pasaría los próximos años. Por si fuera poco, serviría como base para el camuflaje que vestiría. Era el invento perfecto para la misión que estaban a punto de comenzar.

Apenas estuvo recubierto con la piel y la hubieron acomodado sobre su cuerpo, Moblit fue envuelto por una sustancia viscosa de color café que se adhería a la piel artificial antes de secarse, dotándola de un color y textura que imitaba a la perfección la piel de los Gyam. Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los labios del comandante, quien apenas podía contener su propio entusiasmo al ver el resultado.

Hicieron falta algunos detalles más antes de que estuviera listo: moldear las orejas alargadas, los ojos y algunos rasgos de su rostro en general; colorear sus globos oculares de negro y resaltar los músculos de su cuerpo bajo la capa que le cubría. Cuando terminaron, un dispositivo metálico que imitaba las colas prensiles de los Gyam fue asegurado en su espalda baja, siendo recubierto con la misma sustancia para que se viera natural.

El trabajo era impecable, Erwin estaba seguro de que nadie notaría la diferencia, él mismo no la hubiera notado de no haber presenciado toda la transformación, por lo tanto, confiaba plenamente en que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo esperado. Hanji se dirigió al equipo que había estado trabajando en el traje, quienes luego se alejaron, dejándola sola con el ahora Gyam.

—Estamos listos, Erwin. —Anunció la mujer por el comunicador, dirigiendo su atención a los altos mandos que le acompañaban.

—Bien. —Erwin, tomando un profundo respiro, ignoró el hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo a causa de la ansiedad y se aclaró la garganta antes de dar la orden de comenzar. —¡Inicien la cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento!

La orden resonó en todo el puente de mando, provocando el movimiento de todos aquellos involucrados en la operación. Detrás de ellos, en el panel de control, varios soldados se movían y configuraban los controles para ajustar las coordenadas a donde sería dirigida la nave, así como estimar el tiempo que le tomaría llegar y trazar la ruta más adecuada, todos los cálculos debían ser exactos para evitar que fuera detectado mientras entraba en la órbita de Mitras.

—¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? —Darius, quien aún se mostraba escéptico al respecto pese a haber sido él mismo quien ordenó la operación, miraba sin demasiado interés el movimiento de sus hombres.

—Completamente. Es casi imposible que lo descubran. —En su voz casi podía notarse el orgullo ante lo que habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo, y lo que estaban a punto de conseguir.

—¿Cuándo llegará la primera transmisión? —Esta vez fue Nile quien preguntó, en un vago intento por aligerar el ambiente, que de pronto se había vuelto pesado entre el comandante y el regente de su planeta.

—Si todo sale bien, el informe de su arribo será recibido esta misma noche. —Anunció con un leve rastro de satisfacción.

Darius desvió su atención hacia Erwin por un momento, clavando sus gélidos ojos en el comandante, estudiando su expresión como si desconfiara de él por alguna razón que el rubio no comprendía.

—Erwin, si la infiltración falla...

—La infiltración será todo un éxito, se lo puedo asegurar, señor.

El comandante no podía evitar sentir que había una cierta hostilidad en las palabras de su gobernante, aunque era lo suficientemente sensato para no hacer ninguna clase de comentario al respecto. Por otro lado, quizás era sólo su imaginación y se trataba únicamente de la presión por la importante misión que tenían en puerta, pues el feroz ataque de los Gyam no podía quedar impune. Los gastos habían sido cuantiosos, así como las pérdidas numerosas, y el ejército debía responder con el debido contraataque.

Detrás de ellos, el temporizador anunciaba con voz robótica los últimos cuarenta segundos antes del lanzamiento. Moblit, que ya había tomado su lugar dentro de la nave, se encargaba de revisar los controles internos de la nave, confirmando cada uno de ellos por el comunicador al momento en que encendían apropiadamente, de modo que no tuviera ningún problema durante el despegue y mucho menos al arribar a su destino.

" _Diez segundos para el lanzamiento…_ " Anunció la voz robótica. "Nueve… Ocho…"

Un pesado silencio se instaló sobre todos los presentes, que aguardaban inmóviles, expectantes, el momento en que la pequeña cápsula abandonara su planeta. Sería un largo tiempo antes de que Moblit volviera a Kojo y, aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, todos eran conscientes de que aquella era una misión sumamente riesgosa; cualquier error podría costarle la vida.

" _Tres… Dos…_ " Erwin, al igual que muchos otros a su alrededor, contuvieron la respiración de forma instintiva, evitando a toda costa siquiera parpadear, pues nadie quería perder detalle de aquel histórico momento. " _Cero… Lanzamiento iniciado._ "

En ese preciso instante, la nave comenzó su camino fuera de la órbita de Kojo. Desde el suelo, el resto de soldados miraban el lanzamiento en silencio; todos menos Hanji, que no había tardado en mostrar la excitación producida por el reciente suceso. Moblit normalmente trabajaba mano a mano con ella, por lo que era de esperarse que sintiera la ausencia de su compañero al ser ella tan expresiva, sin embargo, más que notarse decaída, se le veía emocionada. Prueba de ello fue el estridente grito que dejó escapar en cuando el temporizador llegó a cero.

Más que el conocimiento de los puntos débiles de sus enemigos, lo que más emocionaba a la Stahl era el poder conocer más sobre esa raza que le resultaba tan fascinante, así como de su "salvaje" entorno.

_"Lanzamiento completado."_

Inmediatamente después del anuncio, la zona comenzó a despejarse a medida que el resto de soldados volvían a sus actividades normales, dejando sólo a Erwin con la comitiva de líderes militares y nobles del planeta, quienes habían aprovechado la oportunidad para compartir su opinión sobre lo que esperaban de esa misión. Erwin, por su parte, tan solo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, pues no deseaba más pérdidas en tan poco tiempo, aunque tampoco podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su regente había ordenado.

En un principio, la operación estaba destinada a ser meramente informativa. Erwin había pasado días enteros dándole vuelta al asunto, analizándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta concluir que lo más sensato sería enviar como infiltrado a alguno de sus hombres de confianza para que se internara en la base militar Gyam, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos mientras lograba aprender más sobre su raza y su planeta, sus debilidades, sus costumbres, sus planes para nuevas armas, su tecnología… todo cuanto pudiera aprender de ellos sería útil para derrotarlos.

Mike era el elegido para esa labor. Sin embargo, su muerte había sido tan repentina, que tuvieron que recurrir a alguien más, el segundo en la lista para tan importante trabajo. El único trabajo de Moblit consistía en infiltrarse en la base militar de Mitras y robar tanta información como fuera posible.

Llevaban varios años planeando la misión de esa forma y todo estaba listo para que el Stahl infiltrado tuviera a su alcance todo lo necesario para robar sus secretos sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Sin embargo, con el último ataque de los Gyam, Darius había dado de orden de realizar algunos cambios, que habían resultado mucho más radicales de lo que Erwin esperaba.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento y de la pequeña victoria que Mike había obtenido para ellos a costa de su propia vida, las cosas se habían complicado para el comandante. Apenas hubo dejado las cenizas de su amigo en el cementerio, Erwin había sido llamado por Darius para una reunión militar de carácter urgente, donde fue informado de los nuevos planes para la misión de infiltración que estaba programada para el año siguiente.

Lo primero que supo, fue que la fecha debía ser adelanta, de modo que el lanzamiento fuera realizado a la brevedad, obligando a todos a trabajar bajo presión para tener todo listo en el tiempo estimado. Erwin había recibido quejas por parte de Hanji y el resto del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico, pues terminar en unos pocos días algo que estaba programado para tardar un año no sería tarea fácil, ni siquiera trabajando jornadas completas sin descanso.

Después, vino el cambio en la duración de la estancia de Moblit en Mitras. De principio, se suponía que serían tan sólo un par de meses, el tiempo suficiente para relacionarse con algunos Gyam y conseguir información, quizás incluso hacerse de algún informante, antes de volver a Kojo y compartir sus resultados con las personas más importantes del ejército. Sin embargo, según las nuevas órdenes de Darius, Moblit pasaría varios años en el planeta enemigo. Pero aquello no era lo que más preocupaba a Erwin, sino el hecho de que no sólo viviría en Mitras, más bien, debería lograr infiltrarse en la base militar, de modo que pudiera robar la información directamente desde su origen.

Como si aquello no fuera ya bastante peligroso, Moblit había recibido una última orden, una que hizo estremecer incluso al comandante: llegar hasta el regente de Mitras y secuestrarlo, otorgándoles la victoria en esa guerra sin final. Darius, así como varios otros militares, estaban seguros de que, sin un líder, los Gyam no tendrían más opción que rendirse.

Erwin se había negado a aceptar aquello en ese momento, pues parecía una decisión impulsiva y sin sentido, aunque, en cuanto Darius insinuó que su inconformidad podía deberse a su historia con Levi, no tuvo más opción que ceder, asegurando que eso formaba parte de un pasado que deseaba olvidar. El comandante, con firmeza, le recordó a su superior lo consciente que era del bando en el que estaba.

Sin embargo, el regente de Kojo tuvo que admitir que Erwin estaba en lo correcto. Acercarse a Levi podría no ser tan complicado, pues era bien sabido que el gobernante de Mitras era muy cercano a su pueblo pese a su fría personalidad, pero intentar secuestrarlo era algo totalmente distinto. No sólo tendría que someter al más poderoso de todos los Gyam, también tendría que vencer a su ejército y guardia personal, pues Levi nunca estaba solo. Incluso si parecía que lo estaba, Farlan siempre estaba ahí, siguiéndolo como una sombra; eso era algo que Erwin sabía a la perfección.

Fue por eso y ante el inminente peligro que Moblit correría, que Darius accedió a cambiar esa última orden por una más simple: secuestrar a cualquiera que pudiera ser útil para darles información y, si llegaba el momento, usarlo para un intercambio. Todos habían parecido estar satisfechos con el cambio, al menos hasta que escucharon el resto: si Levi o cualquier otro intervenía, Moblit tenía la consigna de matarlo.

Erwin, una vez más, se opuso a semejante insensatez, ¿en serio pensaban que la guerra terminaría tan fácilmente? Matar a Levi o cualquier otro no haría más que provocar la furia de los Gyam, que no dudarían en tomar venganza de la peor forma posible, sin mencionar que Erwin estaba convencido de que aquello sería jugar sucio, y él, pese a todo, quería ganar la batalla limpiamente, usando sus habilidades como estratega y la "ventaja" tecnológica que tenían sobre Mitras.

Había intentado razonar con Darius, explicar su punto y el por qué la idea era un desacierto en el objetivo inicial de la misión, sin embargo, aquello no había servido de nada, pues su insistencia fue confundida con miedo, acusación que pronto fue reemplazada por otras aún más indignantes. Se atrevieron a afirmar que no estaba suficientemente capacitado para un cargo tan importante, que mantenía contacto con Levi, e incluso fue acusado de estar aliado con los Gyam, lo que explicaba los, según el regente de Kojo, nulos resultados en esa guerra que ya se había prolongado de más.

El comandante estaba tan ofendido por esas insinuaciones, que había sido un verdadero suplicio el tener que ocultar sus emociones a fin de no mostrarse afectado delante de su gobernante, pues estaba seguro de que, ante su analítica mirada, cualquier expresión podía ser considerada como sospechosa, de modo que podría ser acusado de traición sin importar que hubiera dedicado su vida entera a guiar al ejército de Kojo hasta la victoria.

Aunque había tomado todo su autocontrol, Erwin se había mantenido estoico delante de él y todos los presentes, compartiendo su disgusto pero sin dejar ver lo mucho que le molestaban sus acusaciones.

Al final, no había tenido más opción que ceder a la caprichosa orden de Darius, enviando a un soldado a lo que sería una misión sumamente peligrosa, donde cualquier descuido podría poner en riesgo no sólo su vida, sino todo lo que habían logrado en esos cientos de años en su búsqueda por la victoria sobre la raza enemiga.

Desde aquel momento, Erwin podía jurar que la mirada de su superior se había vuelto particularmente seria hacia él, como en ese instante, justo después del lanzamiento que daba por iniciada la misión, donde Darius lo analizaba sin miramientos y con notable desconfianza. Aunque era común que la expresión del regente de Kojo no mostrara nada en particular, Erwin estaba seguro de que no le agradaba, aunque quiso convencerse de que se debía al "fracaso" que había supuesto el último ataque de Mitras.

Para cuando la nave en la que Moblit viajaba estuvo fuera de vista, los militares que se habían mantenido en el área de lanzamientos se dispersaron, volviendo a sus actividades usuales sin darle más importancia al asunto, pues estaba mal visto que descuidaran sus obligaciones por algo tan trivial como la "curiosidad", que no se suponía que sintieran.

En pocos minutos, el lugar estuvo desierto salvo por aquellos que se encargaban de limpiar la zona y desensamblar los equipos que habían sido montados para mantener la nave en posición, así como recubrir a Moblit con el traje que usaría como camuflaje.

Por otro lado, el grupo que acompañaba a Erwin también había comenzado a reducirse. Algunos, los miembros del ejército, habían vuelto a sus labores y a supervisar el trabajo de sus subordinados. Los nobles, sin embargo, se quedaron un poco más de tiempo, comentando lo mucho que esperaban de esa misión. Erwin, quien no podía retirarse sino hasta que todos se hubieran ido, tuvo que obligarse a responder sus preguntas con un tono neutro ante la severa mirada del regente de Kojo.

Finalmente, cerca del final del día, fue capaz de volver a la base, donde se encargó de pedir informes sobre el avance de Moblit, al menos hasta que abandonó el rango en el cual podrían monitorearlo. Aquello había sido hacía varias horas, por lo que ya debía haber arribado a su destino y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que enviara el informe de su llegada.

Erwin, satisfecho con el resultado, se retiró a su dormitorio, indicando que desde ahí recibiría el informe en cuanto llegara. Una vez se encontró en soledad, liberado de todas las presiones de los últimos días, finalmente tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos que habían venido sucediendo.

En principio, cuando la operación aún se encontraba en su primera etapa, había sido muy complicado encontrar una forma para lograr que cualquiera se infiltrara en el territorio enemigo. No sólo emular la apariencia física de los Gyam suponía un reto bastante complicado, además de eso y mucho más complicado, estaba el asunto de la identidad.

No podían pretender enviar a un Stahl disfrazado y que fuera bien recibido por los habitantes de Mitras, más aún cuando sus sistemas de seguridad eran tan robustos. Sin embargo, el reciente ataque que habían sufrido les había dado la respuesta que necesitaban, además de su pase de entrada.

Así, y sugerido por Hanji, Moblit tomó la identidad de uno de los Gyam que habían perecido durante el brutal ataque. Varios cuerpos habían sido recuperados luego de la batalla, tanto Stahl como Gyam, de modo que pudieran encontrar a algún sujeto de complexión similar a la de Moblit.

A pesar de lo complicado que sonaba, había sido relativamente simple encontrar al candidato perfecto, por lo que todo lo demás vino por sí mismo. Incluso habían encontrado la excusa perfecta para su retraso para volver a Mitras: luego del ataque, habría perdido su nave y quedado varado en Kojo, por lo que habría tardado algunos días en armar un plan y robar una nave para volver a su planeta sin ser descubierto. Incluso diría que había evitado la comunicación por miedo a ser descubierto. Simple pero efectivo, así había descrito Erwin la coartada del supuesto Gyam.

Por otro lado, la parte cultural estaba cubierta, pues Moblit había sido parte del programa de cooperación que se había llevado a cabo durante los tratados de paz, al igual que Erwin, por lo que conocía algunos detalles de sus costumbres y rituales, y había estado practicando como "simular" emociones. El resto, podía aprenderlo durante su estancia en Mitras.

Llegada la noche, el primer reporte de Moblit finalmente llegó. Había algunas fallas en la transmisión debido al protocolo que habían implementado para evitar que la información que enviara fuera descubierta, pero en esencia era perfectamente comprensible, y Erwin no pudo evitar sentir alivio al saber que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Según sus propias palabras, la infiltración había sido exitosa. Al llegar, había sido recibido por un grupo militar que le apuntaba directamente al identificar el origen de la nave, sin embargo, había explicado su situación según lo planeado, lo que al parecer les había dejado satisfechos.

Según él, ninguno de ellos parecía conocer a la persona cuya identidad había adoptado, pero le había sido indicado que debía permanecer en la base militar para, tan pronto como fuera posible, comentar con sus superiores cualquier información que pudiera ser de utilidad. Gracias a eso no había tenido que fingir estar desorientado para encontrar su "alojamiento".

Al parecer, no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con nadie de los rangos más altos del ejército de Mitras, mucho menos con Levi, pero esperaba que el momento llegara al día siguiente pues, según le habían dicho, su gobernante ya se había retirado de sus actividades.

Por último, Moblit había hecho mención de los "asombrosos" subterráneos de Mitras y de su inusual belleza natural. En Kojo no existía nada similar, por lo que no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos algún punto de comparación, sin embargo, había admitido casi con temor que había llegado a sentirse fascinado con la vista, disculpándose inmediatamente después por esa muestra de emoción.

Había hecho algunos comentarios sobre el lugar, pero Erwin tampoco había sido capaz de hacerse una imagen mental que pareciera apropiada para describir los subterráneos, por lo que no le dio más importancia al asunto.

La transmisión terminaba informando que ya se encontraba en la base militar, a salvo, y en espera de nuevas instrucciones por parte de sus nuevos "compañeros".

En la intimidad de su dormitorio, Erwin se permitió mostrar una sonrisa melancólica. Sin importar las palabras que Moblit usara para describir los subterráneos de Mitras, podía apostar su vida a que nada se comparaba a la belleza natural de Paradi. Esa que Levi le había mostrado, hacía ya tanto tiempo, que parecía un sueño.

Continuará...


	4. Infiltración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, a pesar de que tardamos siglos en actualizar, nos llena de dicha que le den una oportunidad, siendo que para nosotros está muy bien y nos decepciona bastante que muy pocas personas lo quieran leer.
> 
> En segunda instancia, disculpen la demora, quisiera que quede claro que yo (Izu) soy la causante de ella, ya que como sabrán estoy pasando por una fase de bloqueo de la cual no salgo y yo fui quien retrasó el escribir mi parte de la historia.
> 
> Para que se animen a leer, en este capitulo ya comenzaremos a ver más acción EruRi!

**Capítulo 4: Infiltración**

Moblit sabía que el tiempo en Kojo y en Mitras transcurría al mismo ritmo. Por eso, cuando la puerta del alojamiento donde le habían permitido descansar fue abierta, supo con seguridad que debía ser de madrugada. Un par de Gyam que aparentemente no se encontraban armados le escoltaron por los largos corredores de la base militar, girando algunas veces hasta detenerse frente a una ancha puerta de metal, donde le fue indicado que sus superiores ya aguardaban por él.

Cuando ambos se retiraron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, el falso Gyam se encontró completamente solo, de pie ante esa puerta que de pronto parecía imposible de abrir. Parte de su misión consistía en obtener toda la información que pudiera acerca de esa raza, sus nuevas armas, avances tecnológicos, altos rangos militares, forma de vida, futuros ataques… todo lo que pudiera suponer una ventaja para los Stahl en la guerra contra esos salvajes; sin embargo, si detrás de esa puerta se encontraba alguno de los generales del ejército Gyam o el propio Levi, quizás esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su objetivo principal: secuestrar a algún militar que pudiera darles información.

Mientras Moblit dudaba si valdría la pena arriesgarse e intentar el secuestro o esperar hasta obtener más información de utilidad, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un alto y fornido Gyam de piel oscura y cabello castaño. Sus ojos, un poco más claros que el color de su cabello, se posaron en él con extrañeza, inspeccionándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, haciéndole temer haber sido descubierto.

—¿En qué escuadrón estabas? ¿Quién es tu oficial al mando?—Preguntó el Gyam con lo que parecía ser interés, a lo que Moblit sólo pudo mirarlo "simulando" estar confundido. Esperaba que pensaran que era un soldado distraído y no había prestado atención a eso, aunque aquello le mereciera un llamado de atención.

—Estaba en mi escuadrón, ¿no es así, Audriel? —Detrás de él, un Gyam de piel color cobre apareció mostrando una expresión que bien podría ser burla o alegría, Moblit no estaba seguro de poder diferenciarlo a pesar de su intensivo entrenamiento.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender que el recién llegado se estaba refiriendo a él, tiempo suficiente para que el Gyam recorriera la distancia que los separaba y rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos, haciéndolo tensarse en su lugar. Moblit sabía que las muestras físicas de afecto eran comunes entre los Gyam, en especial entre los más allegados, pero aunque había sido consciente de que algo así podría ocurrir, nada lo había preparado sobre cómo reaccionar en esas situaciones.

—Que gusto que estés de vuelta, pensamos que te habíamos perdido.

Moblit, que entendía apenas lo que estaba sucediendo, se forzó a rodear también al Gyam con sus brazos para no levantar sospechas, y aunque el gesto no duró más que un instante, para el Stahl se sintió como una eterna incomodidad, sin mencionar que llegó a pensar que sería descubierto.

—Farlan —le saludó el otro Gyam cuando se separaron, logrando que Moblit se tensara a su lado. Ahí, ante él, se encontraba el hombre más cercano al mayor enemigo de toda su raza, saludándolo amistosamente sin tener ninguna sospecha de su verdadera identidad.

—Gunther —respondió al saludo con un apretón de manos—. Puedes retirarte, Levi no vendrá hoy —anunció el militar de piel cobre, dirigiéndose al hombre que antes le había cuestionado su identidad. Ahora, un poco más tranquilo, Moblit estuvo seguro de que había sido afortunado; ahora por lo menos conocía su "nombre", el que había usurpado para infiltrarse.

—¿Al fin está descansando?

Por un momento le pareció que ninguno de los Gyam reparaba en su presencia, aunque no se permitió bajar la guardia pues no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y menos aún por un descuido propio. Por el contrario, aprovecharía la oportunidad para aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre esa raza maldita y sus tácticas de guerra, incluyendo las debilidades del Gyam que todos consideraban invencible.

—No, está atendiendo a los funerales de los caídos en el ataque a Kojo.

Para Moblit, aquello era tanto o más incomprensible que el resto de la vida en Kojo. Que el regente de un planeta entero, que además estaba en guerra, perdiera tiempo valioso acudiendo a los funerales de los soldados perdidos en batalla no tenía ningún sentido, pues aunque tenía conocimiento de los extraños rituales que llevaban a cabo luego de una pérdida, no lograba entender qué sentido tendría homenajear a aquellos que nunca volverían en vez de planear nuevas estrategias militares.

—En verdad fue una gran pérdida, han sido días difíciles para todos… Ni siquiera pudimos recuperar todos los cuerpos. —Pese a su falta de comprensión en lo que se refería a sentimientos, Moblit podía asegurar que ambos parecían genuinamente afectados por las pérdidas de sus compañeros. Incluso se atrevería a afirmar que estaban afligidos, pero esas eran sólo deducciones. Para él, como Stahl, el hecho de que fueran tan apegados los unos a los otros resultaba una clara muestra de debilidad, una que valdría la pena reportar al comandante en su próximo informe, pues podría suponer la victoria de su raza sobre esos seres inferiores.

—Levi cree que pudo haber más sobrevivientes y quizás fueron capturados por esos salvajes. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, imagino a esos locos torturando y asesinando a mis hombres. —Moblit podía deducir por el tono de su voz y su ceño fruncido que Farlan estaba furioso, aunque, de ser posible, él se hubiera sentido del mismo modo ante esa ofensiva falta de conocimiento sobre su raza y su planeta, pues era obvio que los Stahl no harían algo como eso, sólo las razas inferiores y salvajes como los Gyam eran capaces de cometer tales atrocidades. —Al menos tú pudiste regresar a casa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, dos pares de ojos le miraban fijamente, como si esperaran una respuesta que no estaba seguro de cómo entregarles. Al final, una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa pareció ser una buena idea, pues un gesto similar le fue devuelto por ambos hombres.

—Farlan —retomó la conversación el Gyam—, de cualquier forma, cuando todo esto termine pídele que vaya a descansar, lleva casi una semana sin dormir adecuadamente, no podemos permitir que se descuide de esa forma.

Para Moblit, aquella también parecía información valiosa. Tal vez si era capaz de acercarse a Levi en esos momentos en que de seguro estaba considerablemente agotado, podría cumplir fácilmente con su misión de secuestrarlo. Y no solo eso, quizás incluso encontraría la oportunidad de asesinarlo, terminando de una vez por todas con esa guerra. Solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente a él.

—Así lo haré —respondió Farlan antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él—. Entonces, ya que Levi no vendrá, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Debes estar hambriento.

—Claro, eso suena bien. —Sonrió casi de forma natural, casi sintiendo la emoción que provocaba estar tan cerca de darle la victoria a su planeta.

El camino desde la sala donde esperaba ser interrogado hasta el comedor de la base resultó agradablemente silencioso. Moblit debía admitir que se consideraba afortunado, pues no había tenido que improvisar y mucho menos responder preguntas para las que aún no estaba preparado.

La base militar de Mitras, que se encontraba bajo tierra como casi todas sus construcciones, resultaba sorprendente ahora que se permitía admirarla con más detalle. A pesar de encontrarse formada por cavernas artificiales, la facilidad con que cada puerta, máquina o componente se unía a la roca como si siempre hubiera estado ahí hacía parecer que la base se había formado naturalmente. La luz tenue iluminaba apenas lo suficiente para permitirle ver a su alrededor, aunque todos ahí parecían estar más que acostumbrados, pues no solo se movían con facilidad, también reconocían y saludaban a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. O tal vez solo era su imaginación y aquello se debía a que Farlan era bien conocido por todos al ser un militar de alto rango.

—Ahora, ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste allá? Yo mismo vi cuando tu nave se estrelló en Kojo, además, Levi confirmó que habías muerto cuando dejamos de recibir señales de vida desde tu nave. Tienes que contarme todo.

Aunque sus palabras no habían sonado con incredulidad, Moblit no podía asegurar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al cuestionarlo. En momentos así le hubiera gustado tener la capacidad de comprender las emociones aunque fuera un poco, pero no tenía más opción que seguir improvisando y confiar en sus conocimientos.

—Eso es algo que yo tampoco logro comprender —comenzó intentando aparentar confusión—, recuerdo haber perdido el control de la nave y caído a gran velocidad, incluso recuerdo el dolor del impacto y el sonido de la explosión, pero luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando desperté estaba bajo los escombros de mi nave, en medio de la nada.

Farlan, que había estado escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras, asintió satisfecho con esa explicación, permitiendo que Moblit se relajara al saber que su coartada había sido creída por el Gyam más cercano a Levi, pues seguramente eso le ayudaría cuando se encontrara con el regente de Mitras.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso —se disculpó el Gyam—, de haber sabido que aún había hombres con vida hubiera enviado una segunda flota a buscarlos, pero Levi se negó a ordenar otro ataque para evitar más bajas.

Moblit, más relajado ahora que sabía que le creían uno de los suyos y que no se encontraría con Levi de momento, se encontró extrañamente impresionado por las palabras de Farlan. De aquel escaso tiempo de cooperación entre ambas razas ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero Moblit recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que había criticado lo emocionales que eran sus nuevos aliados. Para los Stahl, que dedicaran tiempo y esfuerzo en "honrar" a sus muertos no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, pero que se negaran a iniciar una batalla con el único fin de mantener a salvo a su ejército le parecía lamentable. Estaban en guerra y la prioridad de ambos bandos debía ser obtener la victoria a cualquier costo, en el ejército de Kojo todos lo entendían y estaban dispuestos a ofrecer sus vidas para lograrlo, entonces, ¿por qué en Mitras era diferente? ¿Los estaban subestimando como enemigos? Entre más pronto descubriera sus planes, más pronto podría volver a casa y acabar con ellos.

—Está bien, gracias a eso pude descubrir algunas cosas sobre el enemigo —comentó poniendo en marcha la siguiente etapa de su misión: revelar información sobre los Stahl.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de información?

Habiendo captado la atención de su superior, Moblit se tomó un instante para repasar en su mente las palabras exactas que usaría para compartir la información falsa sin comprometer su misión o exponer su identidad, pues no podía arriesgarse a hablar sobre las verdaderas armas que su ejército se encontraba desarrollando.

—Cuando fui consciente de dónde me encontraba, me mantuve oculto por un tiempo hasta que oscureció para evitar que notaran mi presencia. Cuando confirmé que era seguro, me aproximé a la base militar, que por fortuna se encontraba muy cerca de mi posición. Mi intención era burlar su seguridad y robar una nave para volver a Mitras, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa, la base militar de los Stahl no es tan segura como pensábamos. —Ante esa primer mentira, los ojos del Gyam se abrieron expresando lo que Moblit suponía era sorpresa.

—No tienen bloqueados los accesos —continuó—, tampoco analizan la identidad de quienes llegan y no hay un control sobre los soldados de su ejército, al parecer tampoco sobre sus armas o naves pues pude escuchar que no estaban seguros del número de bajas que habían sufrido. Ni siquiera recuperaron los cuerpos. Pero eso no es todo, en el tiempo que estuve oculto en la base esperando para robar una de sus naves, pude escuchar al comandante de su ejército hablar con otros militares sobre una supuesta arma secreta, que, según ellos, será tanto o más letal que nuestras armas más poderosas.

Un pesado silencio se instaló sobre ellos en ese momento, uno que Moblit no se atrevió a romper a fin de evitar sospechas. Farlan parecía demasiado concentrado, como si estuviera procesando la información que acababa de recibir y, aunque al comienzo no parecía muy convencido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su rostro demostrara lo que debería ser preocupación. Quizás intentaba decidir si valdría la pena confiar en las palabras de un soldado que había "vuelto de la muerte", pero Moblit tenía que admitir que ninguno de ellos parecía desconfiar de él o su historia.

—Esas extrañas armas, las que usaron para atacarnos la última vez, ¿pudiste descubrir algo sobre eso?

—No, por desgracia no fui capaz de acercarme a esas armas, al parecer se encontraban en una zona restringida, custodiada por varios soldados. Siendo sincero, aún estoy sorprendido por esos extraños artefactos, son más rápidos de lo que aparentan.

Una mentira tras otra, Moblit había finalmente revelado todo lo que se le había indicado, ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a oídos de Levi y este accediera a encontrarse con él, otorgándole así la oportunidad perfecta para completar su misión.

—Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. Necesitas descansar, mañana repetirás la historia ante Levi y el resto de los altos mandos, mientras más pronto lo sepan, más pronto podremos armar un plan para detener a esos salvajes.

Farlan, que de pronto parecía agotado, se levantó de la mesa y avanzó hasta la salida, siendo seguido por Moblit, quien había deseado evitar ese momento desde su llegada a Mitras, pues no había forma de justificar su falta de memoria sobre la ubicación de su hogar, ni siquiera la desorientación que supuestamente sufría.

—Así lo haré, no podemos perder más tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas…

—Iré contigo —le interrumpió el Gyam con renovado entusiasmo—, después de todo tomamos el mismo camino y prefiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo.

Moblit accedió sin protestas, aunque no podía decir si esa había sido una buena decisión. Por un lado, agradecía no tener que caminar sin rumbo en busca de alguien que pudiera indicarle en dónde se encontraba su residencia, aunque, por el otro lado, temía que aquel ofrecimiento pudiera ser producto de la desconfianza que el Gyam pudiera sentir hacia él luego de escucharlo.

Luego de varios minutos caminando en silencio, en los que Moblit había hecho todo lo posible por dejarse guiar por él sin que lo notara, finalmente se detuvieron ante una puerta de metal incrustada en una de las tantas cavernas naturales del subterráneo. Ante él, el sistema de reconocimiento facial esperaba que se aproximara para escanear su rostro y permitirle el acceso, logrando ponerle ansioso.

Aunque su disfraz a simple vista era perfecto, logrando incluso engañar a sus compañeros con su falsa identidad, no había forma de saber si funcionaría con los avanzados sistemas de seguridad de los Gyam. No sólo eso, también existía la poca pero importante posibilidad de que aquella no fuera su casa y aquello se tratara de una trampa de Farlan para descubrirlo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, si la puerta no se abría con su rostro, estaría perdido.

—¿Pasa algo malo? Pareces decaído.

Las palabras de su acompañante le habían tomado por sorpresa, haciéndole dudar por un momento de todo lo que había creído sobre la confianza que le habían mostrado antes.

—No. No, yo sólo estoy un poco… abrumado por todo esto —respondió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué exactamente significaba esa expresión.

—Comprendo. Han sido días complicados para todos, pero al fin estas de regreso con nosotros.

Sin poder retrasar más el momento, Moblit acercó su rostro hasta el escáner facial, sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor frío resbalando por su espalda. Nunca antes había sentido tanta presión, tanta que ni siquiera fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que la puerta se abrió, dándole la bienvenida y permitiéndole volver a respirar con normalidad.

Tras una sonrisa amistosa y un nuevo abrazo, Farlan se despidió de él a las puertas del que al parecer sería su alojamiento durante su estancia en Mitras. Esta vez, corresponder a su gesto no había sido tan complicado, y Moblit fue capaz evitar tensarse ante el repentino contacto, por lo que al menos podía estar seguro de que no iban a descubrirlo tan fácilmente.

Una vez dentro del que sería su alojamiento por lo que, esperaba, sería poco tiempo, Moblit se dedicó a recorrer el lugar en busca de más información sobre el Gyam cuya identidad había adquirido. Por fortuna, pudo deducir por el tamaño del lugar y las cosas que encontró que él era el único que habitaba allí, por lo que al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a la familia del Gyam y no tendría que fingir todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que podría elaborar y enviar sus informes sin temor a ser descubierto

En ese momento, una vez confirmó que el lugar era seguro y no estaba siendo vigilado, algo en una de las repisas llamó su atención, una fotografía. En realidad, una vez se aproximó hasta la repisa, no encontró una sino varias fotografías de la persona cuya identidad había usurpado, pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, lo que realmente le había dejado helado, era el hecho de que en todas las fotografías se encontraban Farlan y Levi a su lado. Más que agradecer el ser cercano a ellos, Moblit temía que esa cercanía le pusiera en riesgo si no sabía mantener su falsa identidad. Tenía que reportarlo de inmediato..

Cuando el segundo informe llegó, Erwin apenas pudo ocultar su preocupación delante de sus superiores. Se encontraba en reunión con el regente de Kojo, Darius, planeando el contraataque cuando la transmisión de Moblit llegó. A pesar de todo lo que narraba, no podía sentirse tranquilo de que no hubiera sido descubierto pues, si de verdad había tomado la identidad de un Gyam cercano a Farlan y Levi, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera descubierto.

Por otro lado y aunque odiara admitirlo para sí mismo, no lograba recordar a ningún Gyam con ese nombre o apariencia que hubiera sido cercano a Levi en el pasado, al menos no en sus tiempos como compañeros, pues únicamente podía recordar a Farlan siguiéndolo a todos lados, pero la simple idea de que hubiera conocido a alguien más luego de que la guerra estallara, y no sólo eso sino que además fueran cercanos, le afectaba de una forma que no lograba entender. Incapaz de ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento, el Stahl se convenció de que su malestar se debía al riesgo que corría Moblit en esa misión.

—Comandante, ¿cuándo recibiremos información útil? La infiltración fue un éxito pero no podemos confiarnos, necesitamos acelerar la operación antes de que se vuelva riesgosa.

Las palabras de su gobernante resultaban severas en esos momentos, como si el hombre no fuera consciente del grave peligro en que se encontraba su compañero al estar tan cerca del enemigo, peligro que no haría más que incrementar con cada minuto que pasara en Mitras.

—No podemos apresurar la misión si no queremos que fracase —respondió tan impávido como siempre—, si se acerca demasiado a Levi corre el riesgo de ser descubierto, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo.

—Tampoco podemos abortar la misión —su mirada severa se clavó en la suya, aunque Erwin no le daría el gusto de verle dudar—. En la próxima transmisión, recuérdale que su uniforme incluye una píldora de emergencia, en caso de que sea descubierto.

El comandante no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar eso. Conocía esas píldoras por los manuales y sus años en la academia, pero nunca había siquiera visto una de cerca, incluso había pedido expresamente que retiraran la suya a pesar de que las reglas dictaban que todos los miembros del ejército debían portar una en sus uniformes en caso de ser capturados por el enemigo. No sólo le indignaba el hecho de que semejante cosa fuera considerada parte del uniforme de los Stahl, lo que realmente le enfadaba era lo que hacía, pues la única finalidad de esas píldoras era acabar con la vida de quien la consumiera de forma rápida e indolora, evitando que lo capturaran y torturaran para hacerle hablar sobre sus armas o estrategias. Decían que era un sacrificio necesario para proteger al planeta entero, pero Erwin sabía que no era más que una excusa para mantener en secreto la información del ejército y su gobernante.

—Lo que corre peligro, señor, no es la misión, es Moblit, él es el único que está allá, rodeado de enemigos y claramente en desventaja, lo que menos necesita ahora es que le sugiera morir por su planeta.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse inexpresivo, Erwin se encontró alterado, elevando la voz más de lo que era aceptable delante de su gobernante y sus personas de confianza. Para cuando fue consciente de ello, algunas personas le miraban fijamente mientras murmuraban entre sí.

—¿Acaso está molesto, comandante?

La pregunta, que claramente expresaba la desconfianza de su líder, le ayudó a recuperar la compostura, obligándose a relajarse si no quería parecer un traidor o, peor aún, ser retirado de su cargo cuando estaban tan cerca de ganar la guerra.

—No, es sólo una opinión. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que coordinar esta misión.

Sin más palabras de por medio, Erwin se encaminó de regreso a su habitación, donde, luego de cerrar la puerta, se permitió liberar su frustración golpeando la pared con su brazo orgánico, dejando que el dolor le devolviera la calma que había perdido antes.

Erwin sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y ocultar su capacidad de experimentar sentimientos de los demás, en especial de su líder, pero algunas ocasiones resultaba imposible y simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, como en ese momento en que había estado realmente furioso por lo que ahora parecía una tontería, después de todo, era normal que no les importara la vida de Moblit en absoluto, así era como les educaban desde el nacimiento.

Cuando por fin estuvo relajado, repasó el informe de Moblit una vez más, intentando pensar en alguna estrategia que le permitiera llevarlo de vuelta a su planeta y, al mismo tiempo, completar la misión. Sin embargo, fue hasta que lo repitió por tercera vez que notó algo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido para él. Como parte del informe, Moblit había enviado algunas imágenes; algunas de la base militar, las cavernas, el lugar donde se alojaría y, finalmente, aquella fotografía donde aparecían Farlan y Levi junto al Gyam que estaba reemplazando.

Pudo haberse dedicado durante horas a analizar las imágenes, buscar posibles accesos a los subterráneos de Mitras, planear una forma de entrar sin ser detectados, encontrar alguna debilidad en la base militar, analizar la forma en que estaban construidas las casas de modo que pudieran llevar a cabo un ataque sorpresa efectivo… Había muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho, pero su atención se había enfocado solo en una: observar con detalle al Gyam de piel violeta, cuyos ojos parecían mirarle a través de la pantalla.

* * *

Erwin comenzó a seguir al Gyam, quien con un extraño entusiasmo le estaba guiando hacia las entrañas de aquel salvaje y nuevo paraje. Mientras más caminaban, más se sorprendía de todas las cosas nuevas que iba observando: los animales, las plantas, las rocas, el agua. Todo era totalmente desconocido para él; deseaba detenerse para analizar todo con más calma, no cabía en sí de su asombro, y deseaba conocer y aprender más sobre todo aquello. Sin embargo, cada vez que paraba y se agachaba para observar lo que fuese que le llamara la atención, era obligado por Levi a seguir.

Al Stahl le parecía que su acompañante le estaba guiando a algún lugar en específico, ya que no le permitía parar ni un solo instante. Sin embargo, no se animó a preguntarle, entre lo fascinado que se encontraba y la curiosidad que le daba llegar a donde fuese que Levi lo estaba llevando, sumado a que no deseaba hacerle enfadar ya que al parecer al fin había logrado que se abriera más a él y no quería arruinar el momento; decidió que lo más prudente por el momento era seguirlo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio entre la maleza y los árboles por lo que a Erwin le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente Levi se detuvo.

— Esto era lo primero que quería que vieses.— El Gyam apartó con sus manos una cortina de alguna especie de hiedra que colgaba de los extraños árboles, como si fuese una ventana, dándole paso a la visión de un paisaje impresionante:

En la lejanía se podía observar una imponente montaña de roca cerúlea, púrpura y verdusca. Justo en la cima se formaba un peñasco, como si una sierra gigante hubiese cortado la montaña, dejando el terreno plano, tanto en la punta de la formación como a uno de sus lados. Al fondo del gran precipicio se podía observar una gran laguna de aguas celestes, casi fosforescentes. Y, para terminar la magia de aquel paisaje, justo arriba de aquella montaña se observaban imponentes las lunas de paradi, con su color plata azulado.

—¡Impresionante! — Exclamó el hombre cibernético ante tal visión, claramente asombrado por aquella formación desconocida para él.

—Lo es — asintió el Gyam en concordancia con su aseveración—. Ahora solo imagina: un centro de operaciones de la más alta tecnología situado justo en la punta de esa montaña. Desde donde se gobernaría el resto del planeta. — El permanentemente inexpresivo Levi, se permitió mostrar un atractivo entusiasmo, el cual le contagió inmediatamente a su acompañante.

—Esa es una excelente idea. La ubicación es idónea para establecer una base militar y de gobierno. — Erwin se volteó y le miró directamente. — ¿Planeas ser la cabeza de la milicia? ¿O acaso piensas llegar a ser el regente de Paradi? — Interrogó con seriedad.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Stahl. Pero tengo una visión amplia de lo que puede llegar a suceder con esta alianza, y cuando veo una buena oportunidad, simplemente la tomo.

—Me parece una manera lógica de ver las cosas. — El Stahl admiró en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más, aquel paisaje. Con la mirada fija en el colorido marmoleado de la roca que componía aquella gigantesca formación geológica. Mientras acomodaba las ideas en su cabeza.

—¿Hay algo más, cierto? — Como si fuese capaz de leer su pensamiento, Levi le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Erwin quería hablar, pero no encontraba la manera de formular su comentario. No era que Levi fuese tan perceptivo, sino que el Stahl era demasiado expresivo, comparado con los demás de su raza. Si bien los cambios en su rostro eran casi imperceptibles, Levi había dedicado bastante tiempo a analizar a esa especie, ya que aún no estaban seguros de que no fuesen del todo enemigos. Como lo había venido pensando miles de veces a ese momento: Erwin simplemente era una anomalía fascinante.

— No nos conocemos, Levi, y aún así has aceptado traerme aquí. El reconocimiento del planeta nos da una clara ventaja sobre todos los demás y dadas nuestras habilidades, no me parece difícil que en un futuro lleguemos a alcanzar altos rangos dentro del gobierno o la milicia. — Erwin disimuló perfectamente la sorpresa que sintió al ser leído con tanta facilidad por el Gyam y decidió que lo mejor sería ser sincero con él. — Sea como sea, quiero que cuentes conmigo, Levi, y quiero poder contar contigo cuando llegue el momento. En esta alianza, si dos individuos poderosos como nosotros nos apoyamos mutuamente, podremos lograr cosas mucho más beneficiosas e impresionantes que por separado.

—Me gusta esa manera de pensar. Veo que no me equivoqué al juzgarte. Muy bien, Erwin, que así sea. — El Gyam alcanzó el brazo mecánico de Erwin con su larga cola, envolviéndolo y moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo levemente. Ante la confusa mirada del contrario, Levi explicó: — Es la manera en la que los Gyam cerramos nuestros acuerdos. No tienes una cola, así que tuve que improvisar. — Una leve sonrisa confiada se dibujó en sus finos labios, la cual Erwin no pudo evitar imitar.

Luego de aquel gesto, Levi liberó el brazo de Erwin y comenzó a caminar de regreso al complejo militar. Erwin deseaba explorar mucho más, ahora que el Gyam había cumplido su objetivo, esperaba que le permitiera investigar, pero siendo que era el único que sabía el camino para no ser detectados, no podía oponerse a sus acciones. Pero Levi tenía planes diferentes, llegados a un punto específico de aquella jungla, aún algo lejos de la base, el Gyam se detuvo una vez más, esta vez frente a un enorme árbol cuyo tronco era de varios metros de diámetro.

— ¿Levi?

—¿Acaso piensas que voy a regresar a dormir en esa celda? — Sin dar tiempo para que Erwin contestara, Levi comenzó a trepar aquel gigantesco árbol. El Stahl no tuvo más remedio que imitarle, con un poco más de esfuerzo, ya que al parecer Levi había nacido para ello, mientras que era la primera vez para el rubio, que tocaba y trepaba un árbol. Hasta ese día, siquiera nunca había visto uno.

Varios metros arriba, se formaba un hoyo enorme en el tronco del árbol, parecía una especie de cueva, a la cual Levi entró. Había espacio suficiente para que los dos hombres entraran y se acomodaran sin llegar a tocarse el uno al otro.

— ¿Piensas dormir aquí? ¿Que no es mucho más pequeño que nuestra habitación?

— Es lo suficientemente cómoda para poder dormir bien, pero como era de esperarse de un Stahl… — Levi se burló levemente. — ¿No puedes ver más allá de lo que tienes al frente? — El Gyam señaló en la dirección opuesta de la cueva, a lo que el Stahl volteó a ver instantáneamente.

Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, sorprendido por el nuevo paisaje que podía observar. Habían trepado tan alto que las copas del resto de árboles se encontraban más abajo. Erwin sabía que se encontraban en la naturaleza, pero las miles de lucecitas diminutas de distintos colores e intensidades, se le asemejaban a la vista de una concurrida ciudad por las noches, solo que aquello era infinitamente mejor. Sobre el horizonte el cielo estrellado le hacía competencia a la luminiscencia de la selva. La suave brisa nocturna llevó hasta el órgano olfativo de Erwin un delicado aroma, con un toque dulce.

— Por las noches, algunas plantas dejan salir su esencia. Ya sea para atraer a los insectos de los que se alimentan, o para esparcir sus esporas. Ten cuidado, algunas flores a pesar de su agradable aroma, son bastante tóxicas. — Explicó el Gyam al notar que Erwin había sido cautivado por aquel olor y se esforzaba por aspirar más profundamente. — No te preocupes, este aroma es inofensivo. Te ayudará a dormir en realidad.

— Me había venido preguntando el cómo podías estar siempre tan activo, siendo que te ausentabas toda la noche. Comencé a creer que tu raza no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño como la mía inclusive. Pero resultaba que solo dormías en otra parte.

— Hay tanto que no sabemos de nuestras especies. Creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar de hacer asunciones estúpidas.

— Estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo tanta información sobre los Stahl como tú me compartas información sobre los Gyam.

— Creo que sería lo más conveniente. Pero por ahora, tenemos que dormir, debemos levantarnos a tiempo para regresar a la habitación.

Levi se acurrucó cual si fuese un animal, en una esquina de aquella improvisada habitación y prácticamente concilió el sueño en cuanto cerró sus ojos, o al menos eso parecía. Erwin por su parte, se recostó con la vista fija hacia el hermoso paisaje que ese planeta le ofrecía. Tenía tanto que asimilar esa noche, que no creía poder dormir. Y le emocionaba en demasía, la idea de todo lo que iba a aprender en esos años de entrenamiento.

A partir de ese día, Levi tuvo un compañero en todas y cada una de sus escapadas. Erwin, puntualmente le seguía a donde fuese que quisiera ir. Ya fuera intentar explorar nuevas regiones, lo más lejos que pudiesen llegar en una noche, o simplemente pasear en el terreno conocido.

Erwin mantenía a Levi suficientemente ocupado, tanto enseñándole todo lo que sabía sobre el planeta, sus recursos, la flora, fauna y geología; como compartiendo aspectos sobre su raza. Pero Levi no se quedaba atrás, interrogaba a Erwin en todo lo que podía con respecto a los Stahl. Descubrieron que en realidad las dos razas eran totalmente distintas, por no decir que opuestas. El conocimiento transmitido en esas charlas era mucho más interesante y provechoso, que cualquiera de los temas que les impartían en la academia o el entrenamiento militar al que asistían.

El Stahl, no cabía en sí de la dicha que sentía en aquella situación. Alegría era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar y, en ocasiones, realmente se preocupaba de que el exceso de sustancias que la causaban en su cuerpo, fuesen a dañar su sistema. Después de todo, según sabían, los Stahl no estaban hechos para sentir emociones, mucho menos tantas distintas o por períodos tan prolongados.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, aunque quisiera. Levi le llevaba por las nubladas sendas del bosque, en donde la bruma era tan densa que prácticamente podía sentirse a su paso, aunque según le explicó el Gyam, simplemente era un gas bastante pesado por lo que se mantenía a ras del suelo y por tanto también era palpable. En otras ocasiones, le hacía saltar sobre gigantescas setas fluorescentes, que asemejaban trampolines. Se alzaban a varios metros sobre el piso y sus gorros eran lo suficientemente grandes y resistentes, como para que organismos como ellos pudiesen caminar sobre su superficie sin problemas.

Otras veces, Levi le animaba a despojarse de sus ropas para sumergirse en pequeños lagos, pozas o ríos. A Erwin le daba curiosidad el porqué algunas aguas podían ser tan cristalinas que era fácil divisar el fondo, mientras que otras eran turbias y mostraban diferentes colores. Se bañaron en aguas verdes, azules, rosadas y naranjas. Levi le había podido explicar que todo dependía de los organismos que habitaban las aguas, o los distintos minerales que arrastraran.

En la primera ocasión en la que el Gyam le instó a bañarse en una de las lagunas, a Erwin se le ocurrió evacuar la incógnita que había venido arrastrando desde su primer día en la base:

— Levi, ¿por qué los Gyam suelen ejercitarse desnudos? Es algo que me causa bastante curiosidad. ¿Tienen alguna razón en particular? — Si bien la desnudez no significaba absolutamente nada para los Stahl, simplemente le parecía algo particular y quería saber si había algún motivo por el cual lo hacían.

— Eso, es algo que se remonta a muchísimo tiempo atrás. — Comenzó a explicar el Gyam, ya para ese momento el intercambio de información era natural entre ellos, por lo que no le pareció que la pregunta estuviese fuera de lugar. — Como bien sabes, en Mitras los recursos se acabaron hace mucho, por lo que líquidos como el H2O son raros y preciados. Es decir, encontramos la manera de generarlos, pero aun con nuestra tecnología era bastante difícil, por lo que bañarse y lavar los atuendos no era una opción. La razón de nuestra desnudez en realidad es bastante absurda: con motivo de no ensuciar demasiado nuestros atuendos y que nuestro cuerpo fuese más fácil de limpiar, las actividades físicas como el ejercicio eran realizadas con el cuerpo al descubierto.

«En síntesis, nos desnudamos para no ensuciar nuestra ropa con los fluidos corporales. Obviamente, hoy en día es más fácil producir H2O o inclusive no la necesitamos porque tenemos duchas laser y de la misma manera se limpian los trajes, pero es algo que ya está tan arraigado a nosotros, que simplemente lo vemos tan natural como alimentarnos o dormir. »

Erwin no supo porqué, pero la razón le pareció tan hilarante, que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. La risa salía sola, brotaba de su interior y no podía pararla. El Gyam, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por el "qué le parecía tan gracioso" a su compañero, ya que la visión de un Stahl riendo tan sonoramente, era algo que probablemente nadie había visto jamás. Y para Levi se había convertido en su pasatiempo secreto, el estudiar a aquel espécimen tan particular. Erwin podía sorprenderle cada día, tanto por su manera de pensar, como por su capacidad de sentir y expresarse.

Sin darse cuenta, luego de varios años de acompañarse y compartir información, ambos hombres comenzaron a hacerse realmente cercanos. Una proximidad que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás, con ningún individuo de sus propias especies.

Para Erwin era desconcertante, el hecho de que en determinado momento su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara cuando Levi se acercaba más de lo que por norma estaba fuera del rango de espacio personal de cada individuo. El Stahl no sabía porqué la sangre bombeaba con más intensidad hacia su rostro en ese tipo de ocasiones. Se preocupaba bastante cuando se encontraba a sí mismo analizando hasta la más mínima forma del cuerpo de Levi con su visión microscópica. Pero también le era sumamente extraño el hecho de que al Gyam le ocurría algo parecido: con ayuda de su oído privilegiado, Erwin podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su compañero, que en ocasiones se aceleraban al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Se llegó incluso a preguntar si habían por casualidad contraído alguna enfermedad en la selva, que causara ese tipo de síntomas.

Pero también, se encontraba pensando que aquella supuesta enfermedad no era tan mala. Su cuerpo y su mente habían alcanzado un equilibrio, serenidad y dicha, que jamás había sentido en su vida. Si hubiese podido elegir, hubiese estado así por el resto de su existencia.

Levi por su parte, sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba. Si bien anteriormente jamás lo había experimentado, en la sociedad de los Gyam el amor y las relaciones románticas eran algo sumamente importante. Inclusive tenían sus propios rituales en los que celebraban su unión una vez que encontraban al ser que completaba sus vidas. Pero para Levi la situación era distinta, saber que comenzaba a sentir cariño por aquel ser que se suponía que no era capaz de sentir amor, era un problema. Además, estaba el hecho de que él jamás creyó poder sentir algo así, pensaba que el hecho de sentir mucho menos que sus congéneres era una gran ventaja para él como guerrero. Y sintió una gran decepción al comprender que simplemente, hasta ese momento nunca había encontrado una persona con la cual pudiese generar ese tipo de conexión tan íntima.

El Gyam pensaba que era una anomalía en su especie, al igual que Erwin lo era comparado al resto de los Stahl, pero le sorprendió comprender que estaba equivocado. Y si bien ocultaba su sentir fácilmente y resistía a sus impulsos lo mejor que podía, de vez en cuando dejaba a su parte menos racional tomar posesión de su cuerpo y sus acciones. En una ocasión, al estar ambos durmiendo en el árbol de siempre, Levi simplemente se dejó llevar, acercándose a Erwin y acurrucándose a su lado.

Erwin se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no preguntó nada. En parte porque pensó que tal vez era normal para los Gyam aquella proximidad al dormir, y se sintió halagado de que Levi le tuviese ese tipo de confianza. Y en parte, porque aquella agradable sensación de paz y felicidad, llenaba cada partícula de su cuerpo al tener a Levi tan cerca. Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, de ese momento en adelante, todos los días dormían prácticamente abrazados el uno al otro. Levi inclusive llegaba a envolver el cuerpo de Erwin con su cola. Pudieron haber seguido así por siempre: El Stahl sin saber qué ocurría pero disfrutando la situación y el Gyam sabiendo exactamente qué pasaba, pero sin llegar a intentar dar un paso más en su relación con su compañero.

* * *

El comandante de las fuerzas de Kojo, ya se había permitido recordar muchísimo. Últimamente los fantasmas del pasado no le dejaban en paz, su mente era un remolino de emociones que no podía alejar, ni tampoco darse el lujo de expresar. Y si bien su juicio y capacidad de tomar decisiones racionalmente, no eran entorpecidos por aquellas emociones, deseaba fuertemente poder ser capaz de dejar de sentirlas, de borrar su memoria para que aquello dejara de interferir con su vida.

Por aquel entonces Erwin no comprendía que había sido capaz de sentir lo que en otras especies llamaban amor. Y lo había entendido cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Pero enamorado o no, todo aquello ya no tenía importancia. En la actualidad, debía librar una guerra contra aquella persona por quien aún tenía fuertes sentimientos, y el comandante era lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido como para cumplir su deber por encima de todos aquellos sentimientos personales.

Además, debido a Levi, su único amigo había fallecido, muchos de los soldados de sus tropas y civiles también habían perecido; sin mencionar los daños materiales que los Gyam habían causado, que Levi había causado. Sabía que de nada le servía conservar aquellos sentimientos, ya que eran unilaterales. Si Levi lo hubiese amado alguna vez, ¿por qué se volvió en su contra? ¿por qué fue el perpetrador de la traición de Mitras hacia Kojo? ¿por qué había sacrificado todos los planes y esfuerzos de la alianza para su propio beneficio? El Stahl alguna vez se engañó creyendo que su ahora rival, tenía hacia él los mismos sentimientos, máxime siendo que era algo propio de los Gyam. Pero se había equivocado...

— Ya me he equivocado lo suficiente. Es hora de acabar con esto, Levi, es hora de acabar contigo y tu especie….

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo por si acaso, aún no se han acabado los flashbacks, luego daremos más detalles así que no desesperen.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
